


El amor que puedo darte

by Romakal



Series: Serie Inmortales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Almas gemelas, Asesinato premeditado, Bella Swan ninfa malvada, Destino trazado, Druidas malos, Emily Young druida, F/F, M/M, Magia consciente, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mencion de torturas, Mundo Post-apocalíptico, Tatuajes con significado, Torturas, ataques de pánico, cazadores, pesadillas, posesividad, traumas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romakal/pseuds/Romakal
Summary: Sirius Black va a Forks a buscar sobrevivientes a la masacre del mundo mágico y por alguna razón entre su corazón roto por las muertes, el dolor de los recuerdos y su misión de proteger a todos los que quedan se encuentra con una manada de lobos que esta decidido a resguardar por todos los medios y ayudar a los vampiros a tener la vida que siempre debieron tener.Sirius Black no va a Forks buscando enamorarse, de hecho el hombre hace mucho tiempo incluso antes de la gran guerra y la masacre se rindió en descubrir el amor y Jasper Cullen es todo ojos tristes y preocupados, labios que pueden morderse, poco autocontrol y cicatrices de guerra...Sirius Black no sabe como manejar la atracción o la llamada de Desttiny que le dice que ese vampiro es su alma gemela.Y a eso hay que sumarle el extraño comportamiento de los Alfas de la manada y los escudos de la ninfa a la que llaman Bella Swan, cosas raras pasan en Forks y Sirius tiene que resolverlo todo.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley / Embry Call, Dereck Hale / Harry Potter, Sirius Black / Jasper Hale
Series: Serie Inmortales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030221
Kudos: 22





	1. La mesa de los Masters

**Author's Note:**

> No me pagan por escribir, no recibo nada por gastar mi tiempo en historias locas que a nadie se le ocurren o en parejas que ni al caso van juntas. Aun asi espero que mi trabajo sea de su agrado, bendiciones a todos y Master o Angelous espero que todos sobrevivan junto a mis personajes a la gran guerra y encuentren el amor.

Cuando el mundo mágico se vino abajo los pocos que quedaron se prometieron entre sí que harían hasta lo imposible para arreglar su mundo, reparar lo que se había roto y entre eso estaba traer de vuelta la antigua magia perdida, la magia de hace siglos de antigüedad que con su egoísmo y su mente estrecha los magos que lideraron el mundo ocultaron o prohibieron.

Con Hogwarts vacío y el mundo mágico británico más aislado que nada los pocos sobrevivientes empezaron a construir de nuevo sobre las cenizas, todo bajo el mandato de un solo clan de guerreros, de un solo clan de magos que proclamaron Hogwarts como su dominio y se dedicaron a poner en orden todo lo que estaba mal. Se hicieron llamar inmortales, porque eso era exactamente lo que eran, inmortales e invencibles, maestros y ángeles aprendices.

Sirius Black era un maestro, uno de los últimos Black con vida, no muy cuerdo y no muy maduro tampoco, pero valiente, leal y feroz al proteger a su clan. Sirius había caído por el velo hace muchos años (o se sintió como muchos años) y Harry había arrancado su alma de vuelta del velo trayéndolo de regreso.

Por eso es por lo que Sirius estaba allí en la gran mesa en la habitación que antes llamaban _El gran comedor_ discutiendo con el resto de los _maestros_ sobre su siguiente movimiento, sobre lo que harían a continuación ahora que nuevo terminado de limpiar Inglaterra de los cazadores que intentaron esconderse.

"Tenemos más de veinte pueblos destruidos en Brasil" Estaba diciendo Draco Malfoy señalando en el gran mapa del mundo que mostraba los pueblos y escondites mágicos de todo el mundo, los puntos de posibilidad en Brasil estaban recién apagados "Pansy y Regulus confirmaron cero supervivientes" Sirius se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho contando mentalmente las luces apagadas, veintidós exactas y eso se trataba de comunidades enteras, no de magos o brujas. Hizo una mueca, no podía creer cuantas vidas se había perdido en esta masacre.

“Hay que enviar más refuerzos, Pansy y Reg no van a darse abasto por todos los bosques que les falta cubrir y si hay supervivientes estarán más escondidos ahora, el mapa solo muestra los pueblos conocidos, podría haber nuevos resguardos en otras partes” Sugirió Remus “Es una tarea demasiado grande” Sirius estuvo silenciosamente de acuerdo.

"Olvidas que los enviamos a los dos solos por una razón" Interrumpió Severus Snape "Son los mejores rastreadores, Regulus sin duda puede detectar y romper cualquier protección imaginable y estamos seguros de que el trabajo por muy agotador que sea puede hacerse con ellos dos en el campo ”Remus hizo una mueca no muy de acuerdo, pero no a punto de discutir las razones de Severus. Sirius dejo caer los hombros, tampoco quería intervenir en la discusión.

“Eso y no podemos enviar más hombres, ya tenemos parejas en Francia, Italia y Narcissa y Teddy acaban de regresar de México sin resultados. No podemos movilizarnos por todo el mundo como nos gustaría ”Harry estaba en silencio también, Sirius noto que además de él Harry era el único en la mesa que no había hablado. Sirius se preguntó porque, su ahijado era un líder nato, por esa razón era el jefe del grupo y al que todos miraban por la última palabra, eso y el hecho de que Harry era el amo de la muerte, héroe de lo que quedaba del mundo y quien tenia a todos vivos ahora mismo.

Sirius no podía ni empezar a pensar en lo que Harry estaba cargando sobre sus hombros, el muchacho que ya no era más un muchacho había podido salvar a unos pocos apenas y Sirius sabia muy bien que cada vez que alguien decía que no hubo sobrevivientes a la guerra Harry lo tomaba como si hubiera sido su culpa.

Sirius podría pedirle a Harry que sacara el alma de Dumbledore del velo solo para que Sirius pudiera matarlo con sus propias manos, el viejo hijo de puta había metido en Harry la idea de que era su deber salvarlos a todos.

"¿Qué hay del MACUSA, recibimos ya una respuesta?" Pregunto Hermione a Abraxas que estaba como siempre al fondo de la mesa rodeado de su familia rubia.

“No” Dijo Abraxas sacudiendo la cabeza “Pero hay algo raro en dos puntos” El hombre alto y elegante le tendió a Harry dos cartas con el sobre abierto “Al parecer son fuentes de poder natural, la magia se concentra en ambos puntos y están desprotegidas desde que estalló la guerra, apuesto a que si algo pasa en América estos son buenos sitios para comenzar a buscar…” El rubio hizo una pausa, consciente de que no debía imponerle nada al chico de veintitrés años había sido una lección dura de aprender, pero era bastante inteligente y jamás se metería en el camino de Harry Potter, no otra vez. “Si estás de acuerdo en enviar a dos patrullas a revisar podríamos descubrirlo” Harry reviso las cartas con atención leyendo ávidamente.

“¿De quién conseguiste estas?” Pregunto luego de leer todo, Sirius se asomó con curiosidad queriendo enterarse también.

“Veronica Wushu es una veela mestiza muy antigua, es muy vieja ahora y no ha estado en una familia en décadas, pero entiende el concepto mágico y se enteró de que la guerra termino, mi madre fue una buena amiga de ella. Confió en su palabra” dijo Abraxas respaldándola “y no tenemos nada que perder ¿Verdad?” Harry apretó los labios. Las veelas eran sin duda parte de las criaturas mágicas que los cazadores exterminaron y se preguntaba…

“¿Cómo es que ella sobrevivió a los ataques? Si ella es tan antigua como dices entonces los cazadores debieron encontrarla, no es que me no me alegre de saber que no fue asi, pero…” Harry frunció el ceño “¿Ella tiene protección adecuada?, ¿No necesita ayuda?” Abraxas le sonrió a Harry.

“Algo que casi nadie sabe de las veelas es que mientras más viejas son más fuertes se vuelven hasta que un día cuando pasan los doscientos años su magia se reduce y se encapsula en su núcleo mágico convirtiéndolas casi en una Squib” Abraxas explico “es por la genética de criatura, ellas empiezan a envejecer y finalmente a morir. Veronica tiene 266 años” Sirius sintió un nudo en la garganta, recordaba a alguien especial y sus ojos se dirigieron a Harry quien tenía los ojos un poco perdidos, había sido una pésima idea la boda en la guerra, el día de un brillante futuro tuvo una luna de miel sangrienta. Fleur había luchado con pasión, pero no fue suficiente y ellos llegaron tarde para salvarla a ella y al resto de la familia.

“¿Qué hay de la otra ubicación?” Harry se aclaró la garganta después de un rato, nadie lo presiono porque todos los presentes comprendían el dolor de los recuerdos. Abraxas se movió incómodo.

“Hace generaciones” Murmuro por fin “Mi abuelo se enredó con una ninfa antes de casarse” Sirius levanto las cejas, sus ojos viajaron de Abraxas a Lucius y luego finalmente a Draco, solo el ultimo parecía sorprendido. “Tuvo una hija que a su vez tuvo una hija, y un hijo y finalmente una ninfa con poder medio. Cuando crecí las investigué solo para asegurarme de que no eran una amenaza para el apellido Malfoy” Sirius casi rueda los ojos, era tan cliché de los sangre puras asegurarse que ningún miembro exiliado o un errorcito del pasado llegara a morderles los tobillos o a reclamar las herencias que dejaban para los nacidos sangre pura. “En resumen, René tiene solo un octavo del verdadero poder de una ninfa completa, pero siente las vibraciones de magia con claridad y cuando le escribió para asegurarme que ella estaba bien me respondió con su observación sobre Forks.” Harry se recargo en su silla, pensando.

“Puedo ir” Dijo Sirius de repente mirando a su ahijado “Es información débil, quizás no signifique nada, pero es mejor que lo que teníamos cuando enviamos a Pansy y Reg a Brasil” Harry lo miro con curiosidad, Sirius era sincero al dudar de la información después de todo los rumores casi siempre terminaban en fracasos. “Dame una de las ubicaciones e iré inmediatamente” Harry lo observo fijamente, parecía no estar convencido de lo que había que hacer, pero todos sabían cuál sería la decisión final.

“No es como si tuviéramos una opción ¿Verdad? Estamos más fuertes desde que descubrimos sobrevivientes mágicos en Asia gracias a Fred y George, resguardamos quince aldeas y dos pueblos con población media, es hasta ahora lo más grande que tenemos, la fuerza de apoyo nos impulsó” Todos estuvieron solemnemente de acuerdo. “Lo único que teníamos de Asia era un pedazo de pergamino en un barco dentro de una botella que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa o pudo haber sido un trampa” 

Sirius asintió de acuerdo, él mismo estaba presente cuando se recibió ese pergamino por accidente, si no hubiera salido a buscar a los gemelos quienes decidieron salir caminar se lo hubiera perdido y no hubieran podido ayudar a esas personas, la botella con el barco y por consecuente el pergamino era una nota de auxilio que viajo kilómetros hasta dar con el castillo con un hechizo bastante ingenioso que daba saltos en diferentes partes del mundo y que no se detenía hasta que alguien la abría, el hechizo tenía sus defectos porque un salto incorrecto la hubiera hecho caer en manos de algún muggle o peor aún un cazador y la nota se perdería. 

“Si tenemos una oportunidad de salvar más magos, brujas o criaturas entonces la tomaremos” Nadie se negó.

“¿Quiénes más irán?” Pregunto Luna mirando a su líder, ella estaba sentada y acurrucada cerca de Hermione, las dos habían pasado un largo camino juntas y Sirius sabia que ellas eran tan unidas como nadie.

Harry los miro a todos, Sirius espero pacientemente.

“Las ninfas son buenas anticipando escudos y magia de protección, significa que Sirius necesitara un buen rompedor de maldiciones, nuestro siguiente buen mago con ese talento es Charlie, además de que creo que necesita estirar las piernas” Charlie no estaba presente en la reunión, pero Sirius asintió de acuerdo.

“Le informare que tenemos vacaciones” Bromeo Sirius con un brillo en los ojos grises, Harry le ofreció un gesto amable.

“Asegúrate de enseñarle un poco de magia defensiva en el proceso, oscura, para variar” Sirius lo prometió con una sonrisa pequeña aceptando la carta de Harry con la dirección a la que viajarían. “Los siguientes son Severus y Blaise” Harry miro al mago sentado cerca con seriedad “Tengo un mal presentimiento con esta, asegúrate de enviar un galeon a mi si es necesario” Severus frunció el ceño un poco ofendido. “No es porque no crea en tu habilidad, es por la última frase que la Sra. Wushu escribió” Severus acepto la carta y luego de leerla pareció comprender.

“Ha habido asesinatos constantes, parece que alguna criatura oscura llego al área” Severus explico en voz alta para todos los demás reunidos que no podían leer el pedazo de papel seguidamente Severus frunció el ceño “¿No crees que Charlie esta mejor emparejado conmigo?” Harry le sonrió como quien tiene un secreto oculto.

“Ah, no has estado revisando a Blaise recientemente ¿Verdad?” Sirius oculto un bufido de burla “Creo que te sorprenderá saber que logramos despertar su instinto secreto, Blaise Zabini está a un paso de volverse un Master, creo que esta misión será todo lo que necesitará para lograrlo” Severus levanto las cejas interesado. “Él es un hablante de bestias” informo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa, Sirius jadeo.

“Increíble, los últimos hablantes murieron hace mucho tiempo, lo último que se supo de un verdadero hablante fue una línea de Parsel que termina contigo” Dijo Abraxas a Harry claramente impresionado “Sera un poderoso maestro” Los susurros y el aprecio corrieron alrededor de la mesa estando de acuerdo con la evaluación del hombre mayor.

“No solo por eso” Dijo Harry dándole al rubio una mirada que decía claramente que debía serenarse “Blaise también descifró los códigos de los Goblins, entreno para convertirse en un Master y es por mucho uno de los arqueros más rápidos que he visto” Alago y todos en la mesa sabían que un alago de Harry era tan raro como encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas entre un campo de girasoles “también es leal, aguerrido y diferencia lo que está bien de lo que está mal, ocupara un sitio en nuestras reuniones al volver” Luna le sonrió al aire de forma soñadora.

“Le hare una corbata” Prometió ella.

Algunos gimieron, Luna era hermosa, poderosa y nadie la quería de mal humor, la protegerían con sus vidas de ser necesario, pero sus corbatas eran tan horribles que se veían en un aprieto cuando intentaban ponérselas incluso si solo las usaban una vez para complacerla.

“Claro que si Luna” Harry le sonrió, él era probablemente el único que se las ponía más de una vez sobre todo porque teniendo una vida tan desafortunada apreciaba todos los obsequios que se le dieron.

“Entonces esta dicho” Dijo Severus complacido “¿A menos que haya algo más que tratar?” Harry lo detuvo a él y a todos cuando afirmo, muchos ojos lo observaron con un poco de confusión ¿Qué más había que tenían que considerar?

“Es sobre Gringotts” Explico Harry “Hoy cuando llegué de las cámaras encontré cuatro dragones más y hoy estoy enviando a Charlie de misión con Sirius y a Blaise con Severus, asi que voy a tener que solicitar la ayuda de Lucius y Draco para sacar a las bestias de allá abajo” Draco hizo una mueca.

“Sabes que mi encanto no es tan bueno” Harry le sonrió

“Pero tu voz si” Draco suspiro.

“Podrías mandarme con Sirius o Severus” Harry levanto una ceja.

“¿Quieres volver a salir tan pronto?” Draco casi gimió, solo era un berrinche de cinco minutos por la perspectiva de tener que usar su encanto con dragones locos. 

“Estaré allí también Draco” Prometió Lucius.

“Y yo” Aseguro Harry “Te prometo que no te lo pediré de no ser necesario.” Draco suspiro derrotado.

“Bien, pero me debes una botella de Whisky de fuego por esto” Todos alrededor de la mesa se rieron, Draco no era Draco si no hacía pucheros por algo, a pesar de todo lo que el rubio se vio obligado a pasar por la guerra esto era como una dosis de normalidad y también ayudaba que Draco sonriera con cariño a Harry haciéndole saber que su reticencia era más bien fingida y que ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

“Trato” acordó Harry relajándose y devolviendo la sonrisa cariñosa. “Y ahora finalmente acabamos, retírense damas y caballeros.” Todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre sus próximos destinos o invitándose unos a otros a una comida temprana, Sirius sin embargo se acercó a Harry.

“Saldré hoy mismo” Aviso “iré a buscar a Charlie” Harry le dio ojos curiosos.

“¿Por qué estas tan desesperado por partir?” Pregunto, sabían que era importante, pero Harry gustaba de esperar veinticuatro horas para armar un plan para sus hombres antes de dejarlos marchar.

“¿Recuerdas cuando me enviaste a Peru?” Harry asintió, no olvidaría esa experiencia jamás, había recibido una lechuza herida con un pedazo de hoja medio quemada que se alcanzaba a leer como ‘Ayud’ y asumiendo que era de un pueblo mágico Harry envió a Sirius “Encontré a Regulus allí” Habían sido de sus primeras misiones, aun no tenían siquiera un nombre o un orden, solo corrían por allí como pollos sin cabeza intentando desesperadamente encontrar a alguien con vida. “No sabía porque, pero sabía que era yo quien tenía que ir” Harry sonrió.

“La magia te guio a tu familia” Sirius le dio una mirada intensa, los dos sabían que eso era muy posible para ser una broma y Sirius no se quejaba pues cuando vio a Regulus por primera vez creyó que era una alucinación y justo después creyó que era una farsa hasta que se realizaron los exámenes de sangre y su mundo colapso. Regulus no tenía memoria del pasado y jamás la tendría. “¿Insinúas que tienes esa misma sensación ahora?” Sirius se tocó el pecho, sentía su núcleo de magia arremolinado en colores.

“Mayor” Harry sintió esperanza.

“Entonces sal inmediatamente” Sirius hincho el pecho con orgullo cuando los ojos verdes usualmente duros se suavizaron. “Te quiero Sirius, ten cuidado” Sirius lo prometió al momento de jalar a su ahijado a sus brazos. Eran estos momentos los más preciosos, era cuando se acordaba de su familiaridad y sus lazos viendo a Harry como su ahijado y no como su líder.

“Te quiero también” Prometió “Siempre” Harry le sonrió al separarse.

“Ten cuidado allá, estaré muy enojado si tengo que traerte de vuelta del velo” Sirius solo una pequeña risa y asintió prometiéndolo con afecto.

Sirius se despidió de Harry viéndolo partir con Hermione quien ya lo esperaba a unos metros para darles privacidad, ellos engancharon sus brazos dirigiéndose probablemente hacia la biblioteca, el lugar estaba siendo arreglado constantemente por la castaña amante de los libros, ampliado y llenado estantería tras estantería con todo el conocimiento que pudieran rescatar.

Los pasos de Sirius resonaron por los pasillos mientras salía por las grandes puertas delanteras buscando a Charlie, el único de tres Weasley supervivientes estaba como siempre en las afueras del bosque prohibido en la casa construida donde antes estaba la cabaña del guardabosques. La casa de vigilancia era para los protectores de las barreras, Charlie y Regulus cuidaban las protecciones desde allí al menos tres horas al día y Sirius conocía los horarios tan bien como los demás Masters.

Sirius se detuvo en la puerta de la casa y resonó sus nudillos contra ella.

“Hey Sirius, no te esperaba” Charlie le sonrió desde el otro lado del umbral y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar “¿Harry regreso ya verdad?” Lo había sentido entrar directamente a través de las protecciones, era el único con el nivel de poder que hacía eso y su firma mágica estaba registrada asi que los guardias que vigilaban las barreras no lo asesinaban en el acto.

“Tuvimos una pequeña reunión hace unos minutos” Confeso, Charlie sonrió no impresionado por no haber sido convocado, él solo era un ángel protector, un superviviente y portaba un título de Angelus que no quería elevar a Master. Charlie estaba feliz de quedarse como un seguidor, un ángel protector y a la vez un protegido, sus hermanos pensaban igual “Tenemos una tarea” Dijo Sirius, Charlie casi salto de su asombro.

“¿No bromeas?, ¿Harry está enviándome a una misión?, ¿Dónde?” Sirius le sonrió al enérgico pelirrojo, hace mucho que no veía a alguno de los Weasley tan exuberante.

“A los dos, directo a una pequeña ciudad en Washington, un rincón del mundo llamado Forks” Explico Sirius aceptando la silla que Charlie le paso y sentándose para darle las noticias correctamente “Abraxas recibió una carta de una rama no muy pura de su familia” Charlie mostro una sonrisa irónica, actualmente nadie adulaba la pureza de sangre, a nadie le importaba además de a los Malfoy hasta que vieron la devastación y escucharon las palabras de Harry.

“¿Cuándo salimos?” Pregunto Charlie con ánimo. Ya quería salir de misión, sus hermanos menores habían ido a Asia a salvar comunidades mágicas por el amor a la magia y él se quedó en el castillo resguardando, ansiaba salir, pero lo habían necesitado aquí hasta ahora. “Espera, si yo me voy ¿Quién cuidara las barreras?” Sirius se encogió de hombros mirando el nudo de protecciones que resguardaba el núcleo central donde todas las protecciones del área.

"Creo que si tú y Regulus están fuera Harry puede hacerlo" Charlie se quedó callado, no era una cosa de primera vez que Harry hiciera el trabajo que usualmente delegaba, Harry no era un líder que ordenara cosas de izquierda a derecha y se sentara en su trasero todo el día, Charlie lo había visto más de una vez ensuciarse las manos él mismo para que nadie más se las ensuciara. “Debemos salir hoy mismo así que te aconsejo que pongas tus cosas en orden y le avises a tus hermanos” Charlie jadeo.

"¡Entonces hay que empacar!" Sirius se rio, sintió que este viaje seria divertido.

Y la sensación de que encontraría algo increíble al final aún no se desvanecía.


	2. Charlie y Sirius rumbo a Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius y Charlie de camino a Forks atrapados en un avión por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias de tensión, traumas, alcohol y recuerdos borrachos de tiempos felices antes de la guerra.  
> Bendiciones a todos y recuerden que en algún universo en el infinito cósmico existe el mundo perfecto.

El teléfono celular que Harry les había dado para comunicarse era solo una de las muchas cosas que ellos traían consigo, sus maletas muggles se sentían cómodas en sus manos a pesar de que tenían una vida entera de cargar baúles de viaje, la guerra había sido más dura de lo que habían pensado que seria y aquellos que estaban en el campo de batalla tenían que tener toda la movilidad posible asi que cuando Harry se hizo cargo de las redadas a los cazadores todos obtuvieron objetos muggles encantados, Charlie recordaba con cariño el rostro de su padre cuando Harry le entrego el primer teléfono móvil para poder ser usado por magos detrás de las protecciones mágicas.

Sirius tenía las manos apretadas en los reposabrazos de sus asientos, en la parte de atrás una pareja de amantes peleaba sobre su amorío secreto y como él hombre no quería dejar a su esposa y sus dos hijos para estar con ella, la discusión hizo llorar a la joven, frente a Sirius una madre y sus dos hijos estaban peleando para decidir quién se sentaría en la ventana del avión y quien en el pasillo a pesar de que ya estaban acomodados y a su derecha había un joven de la edad de Teddy con un aparato en los oídos y los ojos cerrados. Sirius estaba más allá de incomodo y solo quería tomar su teléfono celular y llamar a Harry para decirle que esto no funcionaría y que por favor le dejara crear un traslador.

Harry lo había prohibido antes de que ellos se fueran "No solo no conocemos las coordenadas exactas y podrían aparecer en un lugar lleno de muggles, también está el hecho de que si el MACUSA está destruido la magia alertara a los cazadores que estén vigilando las áreas antes mágicas" Sirius estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes y ahora estaba pagando el no haber protestado por lo menos un poco, los aviones eran una abominación muggle.

"Estoy mareado" Charlie aviso recargando su frente contra la ventana cerrada, Sirius se metió una mano al bolsillo y saco un pequeño frasco.

"Aquí" Dijo llamando su atención "Ayudara" Severus lo había preparado y era un poco fuerte, Harry había asumido que lo necesitarían y como siempre Harry estaba en lo correcto. Charlie tomo el pequeño frasco, lo destapo y lo empino sobre contra sus labios sin molestarse en hacerle caras al mal sabor de la poción, había tomado tantas durante la guerra para recuperarse de las más grandes heridas que ya creía que ninguna poción le sabia realmente asquerosa.

"Gracias" Charlie murmuro regresando el vial, Sirius estuvo de acuerdo con un pequeño sonido y regreso el vial vacío a su bolsillo, el no tomaría nada no quería estar influenciado con pociones mientras estaba a cargo de Charlie durante el viaje. Sirius era un Master por una razón, los Master protegían al resto de las personas, pero aquellos más preciados hasta ahora eran el rango que Charlie tenía y los habían bautizado Angelous por las alas de ángel que la magia coloco en todas las protecciones que ellos levantaron. "¿Cuánto durara el vuelo?" pregunto el pelirrojo al escuchar las voces de las azafatas por los altavoces anunciando que se estaban preparando para despegar.

"Un par de horas" dijo Sirius, Charlie hizo una mueca, pero no se quejó de ello. "Intenta dormir un poco Charlie, te despertare cuando estemos allí" El pelirrojo hizo un suspiro largo y sufrido.

"Dudo poder dormir en esta cosa" Sirius que no podía debatir esas palabras solo le dio una palmadita consoladora en el brazo, ellos estaban tan tensos que era un poco ridículo ni la guerra los había puesto tan tensos como este aparato, pensar que podía caer en picada desde el aire... 

Mejor no pensaría en eso.

"El despegue comenzara en cinco minutos, todos deben tener colocado su cinturón de seguridad" Sirius saco las uñas del reposabrazos para poder abrocharse la maldita cosa, había una imagen virtual en movimiento frente a él pegada al otro asiento donde se decía con exactitud como hacerlo, Sirius se aseguró de que Charlie lo hacía también y luego volvió a intentar desbaratar el asiento apretándolo con sus manos.

"Oh por el bien de la magia" Charlie se estremeció de horror cuando toda la gran bestia se sacudió. "Se va a caer en pedazos" Sirius se acercó al muchacho a su lado pasando su brazo por el frente de él ante una de las peores sacudidas que los empujo hacia adelante.

"Toma un respiro Charlie" Sirius le recordó cuando noto que el pelirrojo contenía la respiración tanto tiempo que su cara se estaba poniendo roja. Los labios temblorosos obedecieron, se abrieron y aspiraron aire a los pulmones necesitados. "Está bien, solo estamos moviéndonos ¿Recuerdas cuando usamos el auto?, ¿O el autobús noctambulo? básicamente la misma experiencia, pero en el aire ¿Esta bien? los muggles no cuentan con magia, peor han tenido estas cosas por años hasta ahora sin accidentes, estaremos bien" Sirius continúo hablándole en voz baja al muchacho, siguió y siguió hasta que Charlie prácticamente se desmorono en el asiento y le dio una inclinación de cabeza con los ojos nublados.

"Esto es horrible" dijo y luego se rio un poco, Sirius también le ofreció una pequeña risa, más que nada porque estaba tan rígido que necesitaba un escape por pequeño que fuera. "No me importa lo que Harry diga, la próxima vez vamos a usar un traslador" los dos se rieron y Sirius retiro el brazo protector de Charlie para volver a acomodarse en su asiento.

La siguiente parte del vuelo fue mucho más tranquila que el despegue, allí adentro no sentían el vertiginoso movimiento o notaban la velocidad con la que viajaban, de hecho si Charlie no abría la ventana ignoraría por completo el hecho de que estaba en un tubo de metal que volaba a kilómetros del suelo con un centenar de personas no mágicas y Charlie ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eran personas no mágicas inocentes o alguno a su alrededor era un cazador ¿y si repentinamente tenían un ataque aquí adentro que ponía en peligro a todos en el vuelo y el secreto que a duras penas se mantenía en silencio se revelaba por su culpa?

"Respira" le recordó Sirius de nuevo "¿Necesitas una poción?" Pregunto preocupado, traía dormir sin sueños y un relajante en el bolsillo, Charlie sacudió la cabeza quería estar atento por cualquier cosa que pasara.

"Estoy bien" Charlie aseguro, Sirius lo dejo, pero tenía un ojo vigilante en el muchacho a su cargo.

Estaban bastante intranquilos y siguieron asi las próximas dos horas de vuelo hasta que algo en su bolsillo se calentó y empezó a vibrar. No era el teléfono celular porque estaba apagado según las indicaciones de los muggles asi que solo quedaba otra opción.

"Es Harry" explico Sirius a Charlie cuando el pelirrojo lo miro. "Voy a ir al baño" Charlie abrió los ojos cómicamente al escucharlo "Solo cierra los ojos y quédate muy quieto hasta que vuelva" Sirius vio al muchacho tragar saliva y asentir valientemente, Sirius pensó que Charlie parecía tan joven asi de asustado y casi no se contiene cuando el impulso de revolverle el cabello surgió y fue un impulso tan devastador porque era una costumbre que Sirius adquirió de James en sus años de escuela. "Vuelvo en unos minutos" Dijo Sirius con el corazón adolorido.

Por la magia, los recuerdos no dejaban de doler.

Sirius se movió hasta estar encerrado en el pequeño baño del avión, saco el espejo de su bolsillo y lo vio expandirse en su mano, luego de unos minutos hubo algo borroso y finalmente el rostro de Harry, el hombre de ojos verdes tenía una expresión de preocupación en su cara que puso preocupado a Sirius también.

"¿Algo está mal?" fue lo primero que Sirius pregunto.

"Algo asi" dijo Harry sin comprometerse con una respuesta "Severus y Blaise salieron hoy" Explico "Hay algo que me molesta de este viaje" Harry quien normalmente no exteriorizaba su preocupación de esa manera se tallo el rostro intentando serenarse o calmarse un poco, Sirius admiro las pinceladas oscuras debajo de los ojos verdes y sus labios se apretaron con conciencia.

"¿Dormiste algo anoche?" pregunto Sirius.

"Estaba ocupado" dijo defensivamente. Sirius levanto una mano inocentemente porque sabía bien que las ordenes no funcionaban en su ahijado.

"Deberías descansar más, el trabajo seguirá allí por la mañana y sabes que funcionas mejor cuando consigues tus horas completas de sueño, todos lo hacemos" Harry murmuro algo muy bajo que no fue entendible en la línea y luego pareció rendirse.

"Tomare una siesta corta más tarde ¿Cómo están Charlie y tú?" Sirius considero en decirle que las cosas estaban bien para no poner más peso en el hombre, pero eso jamás funcionaba y solo dejaba a Harry muy enojado con Sirius por mentirle.

"Es un gran tubo de metal con muggles dentro y Charlie ha tenido problemas para recordar que el oxígeno es necesario en la vida" Sirius fue sincero "Creo que vamos a tomar trasladores apenas aterricemos, simplemente no podremos volver a subir a una de estas bestias" Sirius se estremeció "No sé cómo los muggles lo hacen como si nada, algunos incluso están durmiendo tan tranquilos" Sirius agito un brazo "Charlie estaba murmurando algo hace un rato, algo sobre cazadores en el vuelo lo cual no es posible porque revise a todos en la lista antes de abordar" Harry apretó los labios, sus ojos más oscuros.

"Si hay algún problema solo aparezcan de vuelta aquí y descubriremos otra manera de llegar a américa" Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

"Estamos bien" dijo Sirius "Solo es algo de pánico, encerrados a miles de pies de altura no es bueno para la cordura de las personas" Harry aun no parecía muy convencido. "De verdad estamos bien, o lo estaremos en cuando regrese con Charlie" el hombre probablemente estaba mirando constantemente hacia atrás para ver si Sirius regresaba.

"Bien, solo quería advertirte de lo que Luna me acaba de decir" Luna era no una vidente, pero estaba lo bastante cerca y era esa la razón por la que todos en el castillo habían logrado quererla y entenderla, en especial Hermione quien desde que la conoció la tacho como una rara o lunática chica y que tuvo que pasar con ella la guerra y descubrir que Luna no estaba loca, solo que sus ojos miraban mucho más allá de este mundo. “Ella dijo que los enemigos conviven juntos y que el amor nubla los ojos de muchos” Harry frunció el ceño “Ella también dijo que tuvieras cuidado con la de la cinta roja porque no es una amiga” Sirius asintió no comprendiendo de que hablaba, pero archivando la información sabiendo que llegado el momento cobraría sentido.

“Dile que gracias y dale un beso en la mejilla de mi parte” Harry sonrió por fin.

“Lo hare” prometió. “Tengan cuidado, te llamare después” Sirius lo escucho despedirse y finalmente la línea se cortó, se guardo el espejo en el bolsillo y regreso a su asiento, apenas se había sentado cuando noto que algo andaba mal.

“¿Charlie?” el pelirrojo le dio una gran sonrisa con los dientes blancos y los ojos brillosos.

“Los muggles tienen algo llamado copas para relajarse en los vuelos” Charlie explico levantando una botellita vacía sin etiqueta el pelirrojo se inclinó hacia Sirius y hablo en un susurro acalorado “Tiene vodka” Sirius levanto una ceja.

“¿Estas borracho?” pregunto incrédulo.

“Claro que no” Charlie se hizo para atrás ofendido “Estoy tranquilo” corrigió “Más relajado, quiero otra de estas” y Sirius vio como el hombre abría una bolsita y sacaba otras tres botellitas llenas de alcohol.

“Por toda la magia en el mundo. Charlie Weasley ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?” el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

“Mamá solía decir asi mi nombre cuando me regañaba” balbuceo él. “ella siempre tendría unas palabras para mi cuando llegaba a casa y dejaba de llenarme de abrazos, besos y comida como para que empezara a rodar hacia todas partes” Charlie soltó una carcajada y se vacío el próximo pequeño frasco. Sirius sintió el corazón rompérsele después de cada palabra “Ella diría algo como _‘Charlie Weasley quiero que la próxima vez que vengas a casa me traigas a una buena bruja, alguien con quien formes tu propia familia’_ y yo diría por milésima vez que ni siquiera me gustaban las brujas” Charlie se rio alegremente, Sirius desvío la mirada.

Molly Weasley había sido una mujer de gran carácter, él había caído un par de veces en su temperamento y más de una vez en sus abrazos. Sirius sintió la sensación de culpa corroerle la piel de adentro hacia afuera, se tragó las lágrimas y miro a Charlie con lo que era una sonrisa bastante decente.

“Había tanto en la madriguera ¿Te acuerdas de la madriguera Sirius?” pregunto el pelirrojo destapando otra botellita, Sirius noto que el pelirrojo había tomado ocho de esas en este punto “Era grande y parecía que se caería en cualquier momento, pero siempre resistía mis hermanos y yo teníamos un muro dedicado a nuestras aventuras infantiles, todos coloreamos en el cuando éramos niños” Charlie hizo un ruido cómico como una vaca cuando eructo y luego de un parpadeo cambio drásticamente de tema “Papá se hubiera vuelto loco de saber de los aviones, estaría parado con los muggles a cargo preguntando cómo funciona todo” Charlie parpadeo hacia abajo a sus pies y pateo una botellita que se le había caído por accidente, estaba vacía asi que el pelirrojo no le lloro mucho.

Sirius lo escucho el resto del viaje, Charlie hablo y hablo de sus buenos recuerdos y de las cosas que habían hecho juntos como familia, hablo de todos sus hermanos como si estuvieran allí todavía y le conto a Sirius tonterías de sus años en Hogwarts y los chicos con los que intento salir sin mucho éxito, le conto de cuando salió del closet con su familia en una cena de navidad y como todos le habían palmeado en el hombro y le habían dicho que ya lo sabían, pero que estaban orgullosos de que lo aceptara.

Sirius paso el resto del viaje sonriendo, riendo y aplastando sus emociones hacia abajo.

Charlie se quedo dormido un poco cuando aterrizaron y no sintió el terror de nuevo al contrario de Sirius que parecía como si estuvieran a punto de morir y en pánico porque el idiota de su acompañante estaba noqueado a su lado y cuando Sirius finalmente pudo desenterrar sus uñas del asiento e intento despertar al pelirrojo una mujer con traje azul le pregunto porque había tanto alcohol gastado en el piso, Sirius ahora más tranquilo de que no estaban en el aire lanzo un confundus y la mando de regreso a su trabajo.

Charlie seguía medio mareado e ido en su mundo ebrio cuando lo arrastro fuera del avión para recoger sus cosas, Sirius temía un poco cuando el efecto del alcohol se fuera de su sistema. La culpa lo apuñalo con más fuerza, infierno si esto era como él cuidaba de su único Angelous, Sirius lo había dejado por cinco minutos y el mocoso se había embriagado no sabía si quería disculparse por dejarlo o darle una lección al borracho.

“¿Ya llegamos?” Pregunto Charlie bostezando sonoramente y medio tropezando a su lado luego de que Sirius pudiera recoger sus maletas.

“Estamos casi allí” Dijo Sirius con su brazo alrededor del pelirrojo manteniéndolo estable, hizo una nota mental para no dejar el alcohol de ningún tipo cerca de él, había revisado las botellitas cuando bajaron del avión y casi no tenían alcohol. Charlie se emborracharía con cualquier cosa.

“¿Cuánto falta?” pregunto el pelirrojo picándole a Sirius la mejilla.

“No mucho” Sirius sacudió la mano fuera de su cara y se rio cuando Charlie imito su movimiento e hizo ojos viscos.

Sirius tenia un tic en el ojo y un pelirrojo borracho en manos cuando se enteró que debía tomar otro avión para llegar a Forks. Maldita vida.


	3. Forks y sus misterios.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un destello del problema en el que se están metiendo al llegar a Forks y el primer avistamiento de lobos y un vampiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mención de muerte de personajes de Harry Potter.  
> Pesadillas.

Sirius miro a Charlie que roncaba a su lado, habían llegado a desmayarse sobre la primer cama que vieron en su hotel y no se levantaron desde entonces. Charlie estaba prácticamente inconsciente cuando toco el colchón y Sirius estaba esperando que despertara con una resaca horrible para que Sirius pudiera reprenderlo por haberse emborrachado en el primer vuelo en avión. Demonios, que envidia le tenía. Sirius no había tocado una botella de alcohol desde que se acostó accidentalmente con un extraño muggle en un bar y acabo despertando en un motel barato con un arma apuntándole y la sonrisa sádica de un cazador.

Divertidos recuerdos.

Sirius había llamado a Harry apenas despertó hace veinte minutos y el chico estaba más divertido que molesto por escuchar la experiencia, le pidió que no fuera muy duro con Charlie y le recordó que Sirius tampoco tenia el mejor récord de buen niño. Harry le había recordado un par de cosas que Sirius no tenia idea de como se enteró (ejem, Remus ejem)

 _Mocoso problemático._ Pensó Sirius con cariño.

“Cállate mamá, Egipto es genial” Gruño Charlie entre sueños repentinamente.

Sirius tuvo un inicio de sonrisa divertida que se desvaneció casi inmediatamente. Sirius debería estar preparado para ese despertar si Charlie estaba teniendo ese tipo de sueño, ese que es hermoso al principio y que al despertar te llena de calidez antes de que repentinamente te arrastre hacia abajo con la realidad.

Sirius se puso de pie, tronando algunos huesos viejos y haciendo una cara por el nivel de tensión de sus músculos, tenía que retomar su rutina de ejercicios, su inmortalidad no le garantizaba no perder su condición física, podía dejar de tener abdomen y buenos brazos en un suspiro si abusaba de las donas como cualquier otro mortal, aunque lo único que no pasaría seria envejecer, literalmente estaba atrapado a los 43 lindos años. Sirius hubiera preferido este regalito como a sus 20.

Dos horas después Sirius estaba calmando a Charlie de la pesadilla tal como lo había temido, su buen sueño había acabado en un recuerdo que todos los Weasley y Harry sufrían, incluso Hermione si tenía correcta su información.

Molly Weasley empalada en la madriguera junto a todos los que habían estado allí ese horrible día, todos ellos destrozados y muertos en el jardín del frente con un mensaje de _‘fenómenos’_ pintado en las paredes de la destruida casa.

“Lo siento” Charlie se disculpó y se soltó del protector abrazo de Sirius para encerrarse en el baño. No salió hasta dos horas después, si Sirius escucho a Charlie al teléfono hablando con sus hermanos no lo dijo. Los gemelos eran de las pocas personas que Charlie confiaba para hablar de estas cosas y Sirius lo sabia asi que lo dejaría partir por ahora, pero si empeoraba Sirius tomaría medidas como lo había hecho cuando Luna no podía dormir o comer.

“Ella siempre estaba despertándonos a los gritos, incluso cuando deje la casa yo me levantaba a la misma hora como si pudiera escucharla, Bill y yo bromeábamos diciendo que teníamos la alarma Molly en la cabeza” Sirius lo dejo hablar, Charlie lucia pálido y su cara estaba pesada. A Sirius se le olvido que iba a retarlo por la borrachera. “No había tenido un sueño parecido en mucho tiempo, usualmente son solo pesadillas que no atacan tan a menudo desde que aprendimos oclumancia con Severus y Abraxas, supongo que llegamos demasiado cansados” y lo habían estado, literalmente se quedaron dormidos solo tocar la cama sobre todo Charlie que parecía no poder soportar el alcohol en lo absoluto.

“Ten” Sirius deslizo para el pelirrojo un frasco de poción contra la resaca “Y tienes prohibido el alcohol lo que dure de la misión” Charlie soltó una pequeña risa, un resoplido bajo y acepto el frasco empinándolo sobre sus labios.

“Gracias” Sirius desestimo su agradecimiento con un movimiento de mano “¿Vamos a salir hoy?” Pregunto, después de todo esta pequeña habitación no tenia cocina y Charlie moría de hambre.

“Si, buscaremos algunos puntos mágicos de interés y recoger información” Sirius declaro “Vamos a movernos en nuestras decisiones solo hasta que encontremos pruebas de que hay supervivientes” explico, “asi podemos proteger a todos los que podamos y nada como la guerra pasara otra vez, no con nosotros al frente” Charlie le sonrió a Sirius con una tristeza clara en su cara.

“¿Proteger y servir por la magia?” Bromeo Charlie con el lema que algunos magos habían usado por un tiempo y que Harry modifico después, Sirius levanto el puño al aire

“Por la magia” Grito/susurro con fingido jubilo. Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

“Vamos Sirius” Charlie rodo los hombros y enderezo la espalda “busquemos algunos sobrevivientes” Sirius chasqueo los dientes en una mueca loca.

“¡Exploradores de guerra!” Declaro haciendo un _yeah_ silencioso, “Puro merodeador” Dijo con una risa perruna a pesar del dolor que traía ese tipo de recuerdo “necesitas un apodo” Sirius se colgó la mochila al hombro y Charlie rodo los ojos tomando su propio equipaje. “Un nombre único, quiero decir algo cool obviamente” Charlie se rio al salir de la habitación de hotel, contento de que Sirius estuviera haciendo bromeas y sonriendo.

“¿Relacionado a Dragones? Después de todo soy un domador ¿No?” Sirius se burlo de eso, hace tantos años que los dragones se habían ocultado para su protección. Los cazadores no habían esperado a las poderosas bestias, pero se adaptaron a ellas con rapidez y cuando fue claro que podían matarlos empezaron su cacería activa. Charlie hizo todo lo posible por los que logro sacar.

“¡Eso es demasiado obvio!” Charlie se ocultó un rugido de burla.

“¿Los dragones son demasiado obvios?” Pregunto divertido. Sirius comenzó a explicar porque era demasiado obvio y porque su nombre de merodeador no tenia que tener nada que ver con dragones.

Charlie agradeció que fuera Sirius su compañero de aventura, el hombre sabia como sacarlo de su estado de ánimo gris ahora estaba muy divertido y a pesar de que su pecho aun dolía también se sentía más ligero. Sus escudos mentales levantados y la capacidad de dejar ir el pasado, se había perdonado hace muchos años y había dejado de desear su muerte para unirse a su familia, ellos ya no lo esperaban en el velo se habían ido como se fueron todos los magos. Renaciendo en distintas personas, olvidándose de su identidad por una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

“Pensare en algo” Prometió Sirius saliendo al aire libre fuera del motel.

Todo se veía tan tranquilo, Sirius constantemente se sorprendía de ver que los muggles jamás sintieron la guerra, estuvieron tan cerca y algunos murieron en las redadas, pero la guerra nunca los toco realmente. Fue lo único bueno, su secreto se mantuvo como un secreto a pesar de que todas las muertes en masa y la repentina desaparición de tantas cosas debieron llamar la atención.

Los cazadores lo habían planeado todo excepto una cosa: Harry.

“Wow” Sirius se detuvo después de algunos pasos por la calle tocándose el pecho como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado “¿Sientes eso?” Pregunto curioso. Charlie negó con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Qué es lo que sientes?” Sirius era un Master, Charlie confiaba en el instinto del mago y ahora mismo Sirius parecía algo preocupado. La mano del pelirrojo se movió ligeramente, un solo movimiento correcto y tendría su varita en la mano listo para lo que fuera

“Pulso de magia negra” Dijo seriamente “Uno muy fuerte y malo que viene del norte, alguien está portándose mal aquí” Charlie entrecerró los ojos, toda su postura grito soldado. La magia negra no era lo malo, él mismo se había unido a la experiencia hace un tiempo, era el portador de magia negra lo que los preocupaba.

Recuerdos horribles llegaron a la mente de Charlie, había visto de lo que la magia oscura era capaz, ahora mismo el la practicaba (Todos lo hacían) aunque Harry se había asegurado de guiarlos correctamente y luego todos los Masters se unieron a esas lecciones enseñando a los Angelous a no dejarse llevar por la seducción de la oscuridad.

Charlie estaba muy consciente de lo que un mago poderoso sin control que usaba magia negra era capaz de hacer. Los recuerdos aun eran pesadillas.

“¿Crees que un Inferí…?” Sirius le gruño a Charlie. El simple nombre de las bestias le produjo un dolor insoportable.

“No tan malo” Aseguro con los dientes apretados “Los Inferí se sienten diferentes, estuviera detrás de esa pared vomitando mis entrañas si se tratara de uno” Era una mentira y ambos lo sabían, aun con el olor de podredumbre de un inferí ya no causaría nada en Sirius quien había caminado por un campo de cadáveres una vez y lo había hecho con los hombros rectos y la cara en alto mientras se enfrentaba a cuatro malditos muertos vivientes.

Sirius detestaba a los malditos Druidas, esos hijos de puta se metían con fuerzas que estaban más allá de su control.

“¿Entonces que es?” Sirius no respondió, no lo sabía o al menos no estaba muy seguro.

“Vamos, investiguemos más de cerca” Ellos tomaron un taxi y corrieron directo al centro de Forks.

Sirius gruño desaprobatoriamente cuando pasaron por el bosque, algo estaba mal en el área, pulsos de magia negra se disparaban por todas partes y se entrelazaban con la arena, este sitio necesitaba una intervención urgente porque Sirius podía sentir la corrosión en él aire. Al menos algo era bueno, un tipo de magia si había en el área, fuera buena o mala lo descubrirían y tratarían con ella. Aunque Sirius tenia un mal presentimiento.

“Siento protecciones” Dijo Charlie severamente mientras el auto avanzaba. Hablo lo bastante bajo para que el conductor con ánimos de hablar con los turistas no lo escuchara “Fuertes protecciones, pero no son mágicas” Sirius le frunció el ceño intentando salirse con la suya dándole respuestas vagas al hombre que conducía el taxi.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Charlie se tocó la frente con un dedo, Sirius no comprendió hasta que Charlie rodo los ojos y se sintió un poco tonto al respecto. “¿Escudos mentales?” Sirius pregunto asombrado luego de un segundo. Esa era una sensación espantosa y Sirius se alegraba de no ser un Master en eso. Charlie al parecer tenía ese talento en particular lo bastante desarrollado como para que Sirius comentara casualmente a Severus cuando volvieran. Sirius tarareo “Ahora lo que Abraxas dijo tiene sentido. Una ninfa tiene buenos escudos mentales” Charlie negó con su cabello sacudiéndose, ya estaba bastante largo, le llegaba a las orejas.

“Es demasiado fuerte para ser una ninfa” Sirius miro por la ventana, intentando ubicar el pulso de magia como Charlie lo hacía sin éxito alguno. No le preocupo no ser capaz, Charlie era, después de todo, un antiguo domador de dragones y esas grandes bestias requerían una concentración mental excepcional de sus cuidadores. Además, Sirius confiaba en su compañero de viaje.

“Entonces deberemos averiguar que es primero ¿Verdad?” Charlie estuvo de acuerdo.

Lo que sea que fuera era lo bastante malo para que Charlie se sintiera incomodo, los escudos mentales se sentían como una presión en su cráneo y Charlie sintió que comenzaba a tener una migraña luego de un par de minutos.

“Tenemos que encontrar lo que es y detenerlo. Ya no se siente muy normal” Dijo Charlie tallándose la frente, Sirius acababa de pagar al taxista y pedirle su tarjeta por si necesitaban algún movimiento de emergencia.

“¿Qué tan mal?” Charlie se tallo la frente

“Me duele la cabeza” Sirius apretó los labios. “No creo que una poción funcione, es mental. Necesito meditar” Sirius observo a su alrededor analizando los edificios.

“¿Quieres volver al hotel? Aparécete desde aquí” Charlie se negó de inmediato.

“No puedes hacer el reconocimiento tu solo. Estaré bien, solo camina lento y déjame respirar un poco” Sirius no parecía muy convencido “Estaré bien. Cuando trabajaba en la reserva los dragones tenían el triple de estas protecciones y también eran más densas es por eso que soy tan sensible a sentirlas ahora” Sirius finalmente tomo su palabra y los dos comenzaron a moverse.

Fue lento al principio, no sabían muy bien que esperar al aventurarse al pueblo sin embargo mientras más avanzaban más se daban cuenta de que el problema no estaba en la civilización, no había espacios ocultos en el lugar, todo venia desde el bosque y cuando entraron a un restaurante a comprar algo de comer Charlie finalmente cerro los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo la comida estaba servida y la presión y dolor se habían esfumado.

“Eso está mejor” Dijo Charlie agradablemente.

Ellos comenzaron una charla sobre lo que esperaban encontrar en el bosque y cuando seria el mejor momento para infiltrarse a buscar, hacer reconocimiento de todo el lugar les tomaría mucho tiempo asi que tenían que encontrar un mapa del sitio antes de poner un pie dentro.

Oh eso habían pensado hasta que Charlie los vio por la ventana del restaurante y casi escupe su café por toda la mesa al descubrirlos. Había ojos llenos de lágrimas en el pelirrojo.

“¿Charlie?” Pregunto Sirius confundido. El pelirrojo señalo con la barbilla la camioneta con un montón de chicos revoltosos afuera del restaurante. “Maldita sea” Fue el elocuente aporte de Sirius cuando noto lo que Charlie. No solo era el ambiente en ellos, sino que ni siquiera lo ocultaban en lo absoluto, al menos dos de ellos tenían la marca de hombre lobo que eran perfectamente identificables para los ojos mágicos.

“Yo…” Sirius no supo que decir. Había esperado un montón de cosas, pero ¿Hombres lobo en América? Jamás.

“Tenemos algunas cosas que averiguar, empezando con como es que pasean tan libremente por la calle con todos los potenciales peligros alrededor” Charlie casi se estremeció de horror al imaginarse haciendo eso, el pelirrojo traía consigo siempre las protecciones más fuertes para no ser atrapado y él solo era un mago, las criaturas como los hombres lobos siempre eran más vulnerables porque han sido cazados desde los tiempos más antiguos incluso más allá de la caza de brujas. “¿No podemos solo ir y preguntar?, ¿Verdad?” Sirius ladeo la cabeza considerándolo.

“No, veamos de donde son y como contactar con su alfa primero” Sirius dijo “Harry se va a volver loco con esta noticia” Después de todo las manadas en Inglaterra y en muchos otros países habían sido seriamente masacradas, solo pocos sobrevivieron y se volvieron locos por la perdida de los lazos forzando su muerte de todas maneras.

Sirius y Charlie vigilaron desde su posición a la banda de jóvenes lobos hasta que se fueron alejándose entre risas y bromas, no sonaban para nada como jóvenes que habían pasado por una guerra. “¿deberíamos seguirlos?” Pregunto Charlie.

“No, no será necesario. Sus placas decían La Push” Sirius regreso sus ojos a la comida “Creo que tenemos un punto de partida, vamos a dar un paseo a la reserva” Charlie estuvo de acuerdo con facilidad.

La guerra los había marcado al igual que a todos los jóvenes y hasta ahora no se habían topado con un solo pueblo mágico o criatura que no hubiera sufrido las secuelas. ¿Quizás esta seria la primera vez? Sirius le rogo a la magia que fuera el caso. Saber que había algo de esperanza en el mundo para los suyos lo hizo sentir diez veces más optimista a su futuro de lo que debería.

Y justo cuando Sirius pensaba que su día no podía ser más asombroso Charlie se paró al baño y cuando regreso lo primero que dijo fue.

“Acabo de ver a un vampiro comprar tres café con crema batida y él me dijo buenos días”


	4. La push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie y Sirius están confundidos sobre la tranquilidad de la reserva y temen que sea una cubierta de algo muy peligroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, no se porque no me convence este capítulo XD pero ya estoy llegando a la parte que quiero asi que sean pacientes conmigo.  
> Espero que esta historia les tenga al menos interesados ¡Sin duda yo estoy ansiosa por continuarla!  
> Besos desde mi rincón del mundo hasta el suyo.

Buscar a los lobos no fue muy difícil con un rastreador como Canuto. Charlie solo siguió al pelinegro por el bosque hasta que ambos se toparon con la reserva, sinceramente hubiera sido más fácil preguntar en el pueblo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos de llamar la atención no cuando bien podrían hacerlo ellos mismos. Una cosa que habían aprendido los magos era que tenían que confiar en sus instintos, su magia los ayudaría a sobrevivir.

"Estamos bastante cerca, si pudieras oler con mi olfato estarías arrugando la nariz" Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. "Huele a hombres lobo, un montón de grandes perros custodian este sitio" Explico caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la push, Charlie a su lado le dio una enigmática mirada y observo las tablas rojas de las casas o los jardines repletos de flores, algunos niños corrían alrededor de los árboles jugando y riéndose a carcajadas. Charlie era ajeno a su paz y a su tranquila vida, se sentía inadecuado cuando antes este ambiente hubiera sido su ambiente.

"Huele a pay de manzana" Dijo Charlie con una risa divertida, Sirius soltó una carcajada perruna.

"Si, eso también" Concedió riéndose. Charlie se imaginó que de estar viva su madre ella hubiera aprobado ese aroma a cubierta crujiente y relleno dulce. Charlie la extrañaba muchísimo. "Oh mira eso" Sirius se detuvo sacando a Charlie de sus cavilaciones para volver a la realidad. Frente a ellos había una pequeña plaza con una rotonda, niños gritaban y se reían saltando en todas direcciones, personas vendían en las esquinas con cosas coloridas en las manos, alguien gritaba algo sobre su techo a un trabajador y toda la explosión de pequeños sonidos evoluciono a algo más grande y hermoso. "Parece que encontramos el corazón de la reserva" Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. 

Sirius y Charlie caminaron alrededor del pequeño lugar, todo estaba lleno de olores, comida y más de una vez las personas les sonrieron. No parecía que alguien hubiera sufrido devastadoras perdidas. No parecía un lugar azotado por la guerra y la desolación.

"¿Dónde sientes el pulso de magia?" Pregunto Sirius a Charlie cuando el pelirrojo se froto la frente por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos. Charlie hizo un ademan con la mano representando todo a su alrededor, Sirius hizo una mueca. "Concéntrate Charlie, tienes que tener una dirección" Sirius pidió deteniéndose, el pelirrojo le dio una mirada extraña y Sirius la interpreto como _'sí señor'_ asi que le sonrió. El pelirrojo suspiro y cerró los ojos intentando traer a su memoria todos los conocimientos de oclumancia que conocía para bloquear las ondas de los escudos mentales...también cerro los ojos para no decirle a Sirius que no era tan fácil como lo hacía parecer.

Mientras tanto el de ojos grises pidió un helado en un puesto cercano.

Charlie y Sirius se quedaron en ese pequeño pueblo hasta que el sol empezó a amenazar con desaparecer del firmamento, Sirius decidió que era un buen momento para dejar de intentarlo y que regresarían por la mañana...hasta que los vieron llegar una vez más. Aparecieron montados en una camioneta que podría bien caerse en pedazos, riéndose y gritando entre ellos, bromeando como una manada y con la magia rodeándolos fuertemente. Le puso a Sirius la piel de gallina pues esa misma salvaje magia era a la que tantos otros les habían cobrado factura en el pasado, esa magia que los cazadores aprendieron a encontrar y destruir...Sirius aun se sentía un picor desagradable en la piel al ver tanta libertad sin pensar en las consecuencias o como si no supieran que podría haber consecuencias.

"Allí están" Dijo Charlie mirando a los jóvenes lobos. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos mirando con atención como desmontaban y empezaban a despedirse "¿Deberíamos seguirlos?" Pregunto Charlie a Sirius, el Master sacudió la cabeza en una negación.

"Vamos a preguntar aquí, buscaremos una posada o un hotel donde quedarnos para estar cerca y encontrar el momento oportuno para acercarnos a ellos y averiguar qué es lo que pasa" Charlie le dio a Sirius una extraña mirada, algo brillaba detrás de los ojos grises, desconfianza.

"Estas pensando que ocultan algo" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Pienso que o este es un milagroso pueblo que no fue alcanzado por los cazadores o ..." Sirius suspiro sin terminar, no se sentía cómodo con la otra opción. 

"O ellos no son tan inocentes como parecen, ¿crees que podrían estar involucrados con los cazadores?" pregunto el pelirrojo de repente sintiéndose aún más nervioso y acorralado.

"Creo que debemos volver al hotel" Sirius dijo finalmente con los labios apretados "Hay que cenar, descansar bien y volver por la mañana" Sirius rápidamente decidió, tenía que contarle a Harry sus sospechas, pero no estaría realmente seguro de nada hasta el día siguiente asi que por ahora eso podría esperar...al menos hasta que pudiera decir con certeza que la manada era inocente o culpable.

Charlie aún estaba incomodo, nervioso y asegurándose cada pocos segundos que nadie sospechoso los miraba demasiado. Sirius le compro un helado y lo mando a esperar en una banca cercana mientras él se encargaba de buscar una posada, Charlie estaba actuando como un traumado muchacho que no había salido al mundo desde hace más de dos años y sentía que todos a su alrededor eran un peligro para todos. Sirius quería abrazar al perdido muchacho y decirle que estaba bien, que estarían a salvo. Esa era la cosa con los Angelous y los Masters, todos los Masters se habían convertido en protectores y ponían bajo sus alas a sus estudiantes cuando estos los necesitaban.

Sirius estuvo orgulloso de Charlie cuando este se puso de pie con los ojos fríos y un temple de acero, se acercó a Sirius con los hombros rectos y la barbilla levantada, Sirius sintió cariñoso amor fraternal por el muchacho más joven.

"Lo siento" Dijo el pelirrojo apenas estuvo al alcance de Sirius.

"No hay problema, siempre puedo llenarte de helado y dejarte con los más pequeños" Sirius señalo a los niños que correteaban en el lugar conde antes Charlie había estado sentado haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo. 

"Muy gracioso" Gruño desde el fondo de su garganta, pero sus ojos antes vigilantes y temerosos ahora brillaban con diversión. "Vamos, continuemos nuestra misión." Dijo Charlie valientemente. Sirius le dio una sonrisa conocedora antes de palmearle la espalda y decirle que había conseguido un buen lugar para quedarse y que solo debían volver al hotel por sus cosas. Sirius los apareció a ambos cuando estuvieron en un sitio seguro para hacerlo, llegaron a unas calles del hotel y caminaron directamente hasta la habitación. Charlie no volvió a tocar el tema de su ansiedad por la posibilidad de estar en territorio enemigo y Sirius tampoco lo hizo.

Sirius no creía realmente que una manada de hombres lobo estuviera trabajando con cazadores y si eso era asi la magia misma estaría tan furiosa que arrancaría los lobos internos de todos ellos y los dejaría varados en un mundo sin propósito. Estaban a salvo. Por ahora y hasta que descubrieran cual era el gran secreto de Forks no debían preocuparse por atacantes.


	5. Las primeras presentaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius es Sirius y él y Charlie tienen una adorable visita en su nueva casa y la manada es un poco extraña, pero en general ellos están bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninguna advertencia además de que los quiero mucho <3  
> Espero disfruten las actualizaciones XD

Sirius observo como si no pudiera comprender la gran familia de lobos que vivía en la Push seis días mas tarde. Les tomo a Charlie y a él cuatro días encontrar a la manada completa y ubicarla por nombres y apariencia, Charlie estaba siguiendo el rastro de dos vampiros que encontró en el pueblo y él se dedico a dar el primer paso en el territorio de los lobos cuando identifico a los tres ancianos que lideraban y cuidaban el territorio.

"Mi nombre es Quill Ateara, bienvenido a la tienda de antigüedades más grande de la reserva ¿Qué es lo que busca señor?" Sirius le mostro al hombre una sonrisa amable cuando entro por la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades, avanzo con paso confiado y se inclinó en su dirección mostrando respeto al anciano hablando muy bajo sin molestarse en ser sutil con lo que venía o lo que quería conseguir, no solo no estaba en su naturaleza el ser un hombre discreto, había esperado ya demasiado tiempo ara acercarse y le preocupaba demasiado que la Push apestaba a una magia oscura con cada día que pasaba. Su interior se removía preocupado por los lobos cuando identifico que ellos no eran el problema.

"Busco al alfa de la manda" Explico seriamente sin molestarse en las formalidades "Mi nombre es Sirius Orión Black." Sirius dijo enderezándose alto y orgulloso a pesar de que su titulo en realidad estuviera un poco más en términos de un Lord. A el nunca le había importado la etiqueta, aunque debería. "Vengo desde Inglaterra, nuestro pueblo estuvo en guerra por muchos años y lo único que quiero es saber sobre el bienestar de la tierra y de sus protectores" El anciano lo miro fijo por un largo momento y luego soltó una carcajada larga y profunda desde su pecho expresándose con total abandono a una risa impresionante.

"Buena broma señor Black" Dijo riéndose y recogiendo con el dorso de su mano una lagrima de buen humor "Ahora compre un recuerdo de la tienda y deje de leer libros de ciencia ficción. Espero que tenga unas buenas vacaciones" Sirius aun sonreía, como si entendiera la necesidad del secreto y no le molestara la evasión ni la burla del hombre. Sirius había esperado ya esta reacción y actuó en consecuencia.

"Conserve esto" Dijo Sirius entregándole al hombre un pañuelo de seda, el sello de los Black estaba bordado a mano en él. Había hecho una pequeña investigación y en ella había encontrado que su escudo de armas (o al menos el escudo de armas de la familia Black) resultaba estar impreso en los primeros avistamientos de lobos en Gran Bretaña. Las primeras indicaciones de que existía la magia más allá de toda superstición. "Estoy quedándome en la casa en renta con un amigo, cuando se sientan listos para una reunión pueden ir a buscarnos" Sirius se inclino de nuevo y salió sin mirar atrás. Su labor estaba hecha, ahora solo esperaría, asumía que le tomaría a la manada todo el día decidir y si no iban esa misma noche entonces lo harían al día siguiente por la mañana.

Quill Senior miro el pañuelo en su mano, un jadeo se le escapo cuando reconoció el muy antiguo y ancestral escudo de los primeros Quileutes que existieron en el mundo. Tomo el teléfono y llamo a Billy, tenía que discutir esto con la manada lo más pronto posible.

* * *

"Hey" Saludo Charlie llegando horas después a la bonita y pintoresca casita "¿La manada?" Pregunto reclamando un sofá.

"Pronto" Dijo Sirius simplemente "¿Los vampiros?" Charlie refunfuño como un niño haciendo un berrinche.

"Ya se porque sentí esas protecciones" Dijo en un bufido, Sirius aguanto una carcajada ante el puchero del pelirrojo.

"¿Sí?" Charlie tarareo su confirmación.

"Hay una descendiente de ninfa escudo, tiene un sesenta por ciento de su poder natural, al menos" Dijo rodando los ojos "Es tan mala que me da dolor de cabeza" Sirius alzo una ceja considerando esa nueva información, traía puesto un delantal con la leyenda de _'besa al chef'_ y estaba dedicado a hacer algo de comida casera por muy mal que saliera y por muchas caras amargas que Charlie hiciera.

"¿Una descendiente de ninfa escudo en esta área?, ¿Qué hace ella en un sitio tan apartado de sus raíces?" Charlie hizo _‘mmm’_ no comprometiéndose a responder todavía porque no conocía toda la información.

"Vi a los vampiros en la ciudad, vegetarianos al parecer y no tienen la poción de sangre. No creo que incluso sepan que existe la poción de sangre porque se esconden del sol y sus manos brillan como diamantes todavía" Charlie dio una risa tranquila "Atrape el resplandor en manos de uno de ellos antes de que lo ocultaran" Sirius se interesó en eso inmediatamente.

"¿Legendarios?" Pregunto emocionado, no había registros de vampiros legendarios por generaciones desde la gran caza que se les dio hace más de un siglo. Charlie soltó una risa.

"No se porque no estoy sorprendido de que estés emocionado" Sirius le dio una sonrisa confusa al pelirrojo.

"¿Tu no lo estás?" Pregunto inteligentemente, Charlie resoplo cerrando los ojos y acomodando su cabeza en los cojines esponjosos que habían comprado ayer por la tarde. La actitud del pelirrojo era diez veces mejor ahora que estaban seguros que no había una traición horrible ocurriendo en Forks. Aunque quedaba confirmarlo con la manada tanto él como Sirius estaban seguros que ellos no tenían ni idea de que estaban en peligro viviendo tan libremente.

"Lo estoy" Acepto en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa triste "Simplemente no me parece muy justo" Sirius redujo su ánimo con esa declaración. Malos recuerdos traídos a la superficie.

"Si, supongo que no" Gruño el animago a regañadientes, se quedaron ambos en silencio un minuto antes de que Sirius lo rompiera con una pequeña risa y un pensamiento repentino "Recuerdo el clan de Víctor, todos tercos y arraigados a su territorio" Su sonrisa vacilo "los diezmaron en cuatro días, él jamás nos permitió ayudar. No lo supimos hasta que fue muy tarde" Charlie también lo recordaba, había sido tan frustrante y desgarrador, recordaba que Harry lloro sus muertes y se retiro diez días a la cámara sin hablar con nadie hasta que pudo superarlo.

"Creo que la guerra no toco esta área" Dijo Charlie luego de un rato, sus dedos jugando juntos en su regazo en un tic nervioso de alguien que paso toda su vida haciendo trabajos manuales y se siente incómodo con las manos quietas "Creo que el MACUSA pudo haber caído, pero algunas criaturas que no conocían del peligro o la guerra jamás fueron tocados y sobrevivieron a la peor parte de las matanzas." Sirius estuvo de acuerdo, él también había tenido esa sensación a pesar de la oscuridad que se aferraba al área. Esa era la razón esencial de que decidieron que los lobos eran inocentes.

Ellos hablaron un poco más, aunque no podían decirse demasiado debido a la poca información obtenida, se mantuvieron en una conversación amena sobre el pueblo, la estructura y lo que habían visto alrededor. Ambos se miraron significativamente luego de un rato al escuchar dos golpes duros contra su puerta y la alarma de proximidad de los lobos les hizo saber que la manada había decidido venir de visita después de todo, al anochecer, justo a tiempo para algo de té.

"Voy a poner la tetera" Susurro Charlie poniéndose de pie por fin y dejando que Sirius abriera la puerta.

Sirius se encontró con dos hombres altos, morenos, musculosos y sin camiseta justo frente a él, detrás de ellos había un tipo en silla de ruedas con alguien empujándolo y si se esforzaba podía escuchar a la manada rodeando la casa. No le preocupaba, las protecciones los mantendrían a un rango discreto y si algo malo pasaba se activarían para no dejarlos pasar, aunque ese era el quinto escenario en la mente de Sirius, no el más probable.

"Bienvenidos caballeros" Sirius los miro a todos con una sonrisa discreta "Espero que todos estén teniendo una buena noche" Sirius empujo la puerta más abierta para ellos "Pasen" Solicito dejándolos entrar.

"Buenas noches, señor Black" Saludo el hombre en silla de ruedas, Sirius reconoció su dominio en la manada con una inclinación respetuosa. "Creo que tenemos que hablar" El hombre balanceo el pañuelo de Sirius como señal, Sirius asintió de acuerdo permitiéndoles sentarse en los sofás.

"Creo que las presentaciones están en orden" Sirius escucho el sonido de la tetera en la cocina. "Mi nombre como seguramente sabrán es Sirius Orión Black" El hombre lobo de la derecha hizo una mueca rara.

"Ingles" Dijo mirándolo con atención.

"Si, Gran Bretaña." Suministro Sirius sedosamente "O lo que queda de mi Gran Bretaña" Su tono se desinflo rápidamente, el dolor nublándolo un poco antes de aplacarlo con severidad. "Como le dije al anciano cuando visite la tienda, mi mundo estuvo en guerra un tiempo, yo pertenezco a los pocos sobrevivientes" Explico. "Pero esa es una conversación para después" Sirius palmeo las manos "Siéntense" Pidió Sirius señalando la sala y guiándolos a todos.

"Dijo que vivía con un amigo" Sirius le dio su atención al Alfa, y era muy obvio que era un Alfa, tenia postura, cuerpo, mirada y presencia.

"Oh si, ¿Te unirás a nosotros Charlie?" Pregunto Sirius hacia la cocina, el pelirrojo salió poco después, una bandeja en sus manos con tazas suficientes para todos. "Les ofrecería café, pero no nos hemos abastecido todavía ¿Espero que el té no les moleste?" El hombre en silla de ruedas acepto una taza, pero ninguno de los demás se movió para tomar lo ofrecido.

"Esto es bastante suave" Dijo el anciano, Sirius se rio.

"Puedo ponerle un trago de Whiskie si lo quiere más fuerte" Ofreció divertido.

"¿Se abastece de Whiskie, pero no de café?" Pregunto, Sirius se encogió de hombros juguetonamente.

"¿Prioridades?" Pregunto inocentemente, el hombre invalido se rio de buena gana. El Alfa se aclaró la garganta trayéndolos de regreso al punto. "Claro, este es Charlie Weasley" Charlie se inclinó para Billy Black reconociéndolo como el anciano de la manada igual que Sirius lo había reconocido antes.

"Un placer" Charlie tomo su taza y reclamo un asiento libre mirando a todos con ojos de halcón.

"Yo soy Billy Black, mi hijo Jacob segundo al mando" Sirius alzo una ceja ¿Segundo al mando? Gritaba Alfa por todas partes. "Alfa Sam Uley y Paul Lahote" Sirius los reconoció a todos incluso si Paul no tenia un titulo oficial por su mirada era muy obvio su papel dentro de la jerarquía, ese hombre era el ejecutor. "Ahora, ¿Quiénes realmente son ustedes?, ¿Lobos? Definitivamente no vampiros o lo sabríamos" Sirius y Charlie se dieron una mirada. Sirius fue muy tranquilo al preguntar porque después de todo no quería asustarlos inmediatamente.

"¿Qué tanto conocen del mundo en que habitan?" Pregunto Sirius. "¿Las especies que caminan por esta tierra?" Pregunto.

"Lobos y vampiros" Contesto Sam rápidamente, Jacob sin embargo frunció el ceño contemplando las preguntas, Sirius podía ver su mente funcionar y se pregunto por que el chico no estaba ejerciendo directamente como un Alfa, definitivamente tenía el carácter para ello.

"Siempre hay más mundo por ver Sam" Informo Billy suavemente. Sirius le dio un asentimiento de acuerdo, le agradaba el viejo.

"Yo y mi familia" Comenzó a decir Sirius "Somos de una larga línea de magos y brujas" Sirius no se ofendió demasiado cuando Sam bufo incrédulo. Jacob solo se miraba un poco curioso, no rechazando la idea por completo, pero si divertido con los términos. Ellos tuvieron un segundo de verse a la cara antes de que Sam se riera un poco.

 _"Levicorpus"_ Dijo Charlie claramente de inmediato, no queriendo ni por un segundo que ellos pensaran que estaban jugando. Sirius miro al domador de dragones levitar al Alfa algunos centímetros y luego bajarlo con la misma facilidad como quien le da vuelta de página a un libro. "Te rogare Alfa, que si tu te ofendes profundamente con las personas que se burlan de ti al decir _hombre lobo_ mantengas tu humor al mínimo cuando nosotros decimos magos o _dragones_ ” Jacob dio un paso al frente, su postura grito atención, los magos se la otorgaron dejando ir con facilidad el incidente ante la presencia de un Alfa nato.

Las verdades empezaban a salir a la luz y mientras más tiempo transcurriera mas de ellas aparecerían para abrirles los ojos.


	6. Las preguntas tienen respuestas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las primeras preguntas de los lobos y de Sirius y Charlie son respondidas, el apellido Cullen es algo que no esperaban, pero toda la información esta cavando hondo en el corazón y mente de Sirius Black y Charlie Weasley. Muchos recuerdos duelen.

"Lo sentimos" Jacob hablo por todos los presentes cuando Charlie hizo su demostración mágica ante los lobos. Charlie le concedió la disculpa con un movimiento respetuoso de cabeza, descaradamente tratándolo como el Alfa. "¿Imagino que no son los mismos magos y brujas que en las películas verdad?" Sirius se rio recordando esos llamados brujos que no servían de nada en la pantalla grande de los muggles.

"No" Sacudió la cabeza "Más poderosos" Sirius dijo con una sonrisa descarada, pero a pesar de su actitud el dudo pues se venia la parte difícil de la conversación "Nosotros éramos muchos, ahora mismo solo quedamos un puñado que se cuenta en tres cifras" Charlie bajo la cabeza tomando un respiro y controlando las olas de dolor que le trajo esa frase, el dolor se evaporaba solo un poco permitiéndole respirar cuando subió con más fuerza sus paredes de Oclumancia. "Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí" Los lobos se vieron entre sí como si compartieran algún tipo de conversación con solo sus ojos, Jacob fue el que volvió a preguntar.

"¿Buscan magos en Forks?" Charlie hizo _‘mmm’_ en voz baja sin afirmar o negar nada.

"Buscamos todo lo mágico que podamos encontrar" Explico lentamente cuando Sirius le dio una mirada. Charlie miro a los ojos de los lobos y dijo seriamente "No fuimos los únicos en ser cazados, manadas enteras fueron diezmadas, clanes de vampiros desaparecieron con fuerza, niños pequeños, parejas, familias…todo lo que tuviera magia estaba en su radar y todo lo que tenga magia debe ser protegido ahora que finalmente acabamos con la amenaza" Billy le dio una mirada de comprensión, la información sonaba claramente extraña para ellos, pero intentaron entender de todas maneras.

"Buscan supervivientes" Charlie desvió la mirada, no había sabido lo difícil que seria explicarlo todo en voz alta, estaba intentándolo, pero tenia un limite en lo que podía decir a estos extraños. Sirius tomo el relevo.

"Hay muy pocos sitios que la guerra no toco" explico Sirius dándole a Charlie una mirada de tristeza que no llegaba a ser compasión "Nuestro mundo estaba lleno de riquezas mágicas, las manadas de lobos se contaban por cientos alrededor del mundo…" Jacob se estremeció visiblemente al escuchar eso, esta información era claramente nueva para ellos. En este pueblo apartado del mundo ellos no podrían comunicarse con otras manadas, no sabrían que no eran los únicos "Ahora solo quedan cuatro contando a la suya" Sam y Paul se veían destrozados. Jacob y Billy parecían enfermos. Habían descubierto que había otras manadas solo para que les dijeran que estas mismas manadas habían sido masacradas y extintas.

"¿Quiénes son estos cazadores?, ¿Están seguros de que los acabaron?" Sirius sonrió amargamente. No estaba muy contento con la pregunta, pero si sorprendido con la tenasidad del jovencito.

"Humanos" Explico severamente. Sam se estremeció con miedo.

"¿Humanos?" Pregunto Billy incrédulo "Mientes" Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

"Me gustaría mentirte" Confeso Sirius de todo corazón "Pero no. Druidas y humanos nos cazaron a todos, se armaron bajo nuestras narices y cuando menos lo pensamos ellos atacaron con armas de fuego imbuidas en protecciones hechas por los seres más bajos de la magia." Sirius apretó los puños sintiéndose violento. "No tuvimos oportunidad de defendernos, ellos atacaron con toda su fuerza y cuando menos lo esperábamos." Sirius se paso una mano por el cabello, las cicatrices crudas en el lado izquierdo de su cuello fueron visibles solo por un momento "Librábamos nuestra propia guerra interna y no estábamos listos para un ataque sorpresa de humanos" Confeso con la voz ronca. Charlie intento no burlarse, el señor oscuro había sido un niño con un berrinche a comparación de la verdadera guerra. "Un mago malvado quería el poder de gobernarlo todo e intentábamos detenerlo, no asumimos que el ataque de los Druidas llegaría desde la parte interna de nuestras organizaciones." Charlie casi se rio, Voldemort ahora sonaba realmente patético.

"¿Un mago oscuro?" Pregunto Paul sin poder contener su lengua, Sirius miro al ejecutor. Le sonrió.

"Es una historia complicada" Dijo Sirius suavemente "Una historia que no es muy fácil para nosotros, perdimos muchas vidas" Charlie se puso de pie cambiando de asiento para colocarse junto a Sirius, el mago mayor le dio una mirada triste. Ambos sabían que Voldemort era un tema sensible a pesar de que no fue tan malo como los Druidas. "Voldemort fue el nombre del mago malvado" Explico y ni el ni Charlie temblaron al decir o escuchar el nombre. Ya no tenia ese efecto en nadie. "Se profetizo que un niño lo derrotaría, nadie conocía la profecía más que un puñado de personas y ese niño tuvo que vivir una vida de batallas contra este mago desde que tenia once años de edad" Algunas cejas fueron levantadas claramente escépticos. Charlie sonrió recordando el pequeño Harry, se sentía como hace mucho tiempo. "El mundo mágico se acostumbró a dejar en manos de Harry, su salvador, su gran héroe todo el mal que pisara nuestro mundo. Pero solo hay pocas cosas que un solo hombre puede manejar no importa que tan bueno sea o que tan grande sea su poder." Charlie se recargo inconscientemente hacia Sirius dándole apoyo a través de la historia de su ahijado y su líder.

"¿Le dejaron el trabajo a un niño?, ¿Qué clase de comunidad es esa?" Sirius miro a Billy con cansancio, pero con aprecio. Le gustaba definitivamente este hombre, no minimizo el daño solo porque el héroe era un niño, sino que se reocupo por el pequeño. Hablaba de un gran hombre...y de un padre.

"Una que ha tenido paz por muy poco tiempo y no querían perderla, la guerra ya nos había golpeado en Gran Bretaña con dureza ¿Se imaginan lo que pasaría si estallaba otra más? No querían arriesgarse" Charlie puso una mano en el hombro de Sirius cuando termino de hablar con los dientes tan apretados que temía se hiciera daño. No los estaba defendiendo, pero era la verdad y llamar cobardes a un puñado de gente muerta le sentaba mal, sobre todo porque eran su gente.

"Lo pagaron caro, de eso no hay duda" Interrumpió Charlie con los dientes apretados "Voldemort creo una magia oscura que estaba prohibida para nosotros, una magia que te empuja a la locura para conservar tu vida de forma inmortal. Puso partes de su alma en recipientes y para derrotarlo había que encontrar esos recipientes y destruirlos." Charlie miro al espacio vacío, no encontrándose con los ojos de los lobos "Fue al mismo tiempo que Harry salía a buscar esas piezas de alma que la guerra con los cazadores comenzó. Harry se mantuvo aislado por un tiempo, destruyendo al que creía era su único enemigo y cuando volvió…otra guerra lo esperaba, una que se extendió por el mundo y no se detuvo." Charlie tomo un profundo respiro.

"Suena como una mala película de ficción" bufo Sam sin detenerse a pensar sus palabras.

"Pues te aseguro que no lo es" Sirius agito su varita y la taza que Billy sostenía se convirtió en un gatito blanco de ojos azules que maulló y se estiro en el regazo del hombre.

"Santo dios" Billy jadeo tocando el pelaje del minino con una cara de total estupefacción. "¿Como...?" Pregunto asombrado.

"Magia" Sirius agito la varita de nuevo y Charlie paso de ser un pelirrojo a un pelinegro en menos de un suspiro. "Realmente...se que es una historia horrible, es oscura y esta llena de malos recuerdos para Charlie y para mi, pero todo lo que estamos contándoles tiene un punto" Sam tenia una mirada de incomprensión, no podía entender que es lo que ellos hacían, pero si podía ver que eran sinceros. Asintió y Sirius pudo continuar la historia mientras Billy se entretenía inspeccionando al gato "Entonces. Harry fue quien nos salvó de nuevo, se convirtió en el líder del poco mundo que nos quedaba, nos dirigió a la victoria y luego reunió a los sobrevivientes para ir a buscar por el mundo más comunidades afectadas por la guerra, eliminar las amenazas que pudieron haber sobrevivido y…traer un poco de esperanza a la magia" Sirius resumió la situación en pocas palabras.

Harry había sido y era aun un líder excepcional porque todo eso había sido particularmente difícil ya que en realidad no había ni un gramo de esperanza en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en ellos por varios años, no antes de ponerse en orden y arreglar algunas partes de su mundo.

"La guerra no llego a Forks" Dijo Jacob finalmente cuando proceso toda la información dada, ambos magos agradecieron en silencio que no expresara lastima o compasión ni les dijera que lo sentía, a Charlie le agrado inmediatamente. "Al menos no la guerra de la que ustedes hablan" El lobo se inclino a tomar una taza de té de la mesa que aún estaba tibio. Miro a Sirius como si fuera a convertirlo en un gato y cuando Sirius guardo la varita Jacob bebió. "Tenemos un clan de vampiros local. Se podría decir que somos vecinos, dividimos el territorio y tenemos un acuerdo que les impide alimentarse de ningún humano en la localidad" Charlie levanto la ceja izquierda a un puro estilo Snape cuando escucho esto.

"Eso explica el color de ojos, los vampiros que vi hoy en el pueblo ¿Una mujer rubia muy hermosa y un chico musculoso de cabello oscuro con sonrisa fácil?" Jacob ladeo la cabeza reconociendo las descripciones.

"Rosalie y Emmeth Cullen" Coincidió Jacob, Sirius se ahogó con su saliva.

"¿Cullen?" Pregunto completamente incrédulo "¿Quieres decir que son descendientes de los Cullen, la familia anti-vampiros de Inglaterra?, ¿Los cazadores de la noche?, ¿Esos Cullen?" Jacob parecía un poco confundido y curioso ahora.

"Carlisle Cullen es el líder del Clan, es el que les dio a todos su apellido." Sirius silbo asombrado desinflándose en su asiento como un hombre muy impresionado.

"Hombre, eso explica muchas cosas" Susurro lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan "Ahora mismo no se si estoy aliviado o no de que Demetrie haya muerto en esa redada de Voldemort hace años, si supiera que un descendiente Cullen estaba vivo y peor, un vampiro convertido…el infierno se desataría para ese Clan de inmediato" Sam de enderezo, claramente interesado ahora que hablaba sobre diezmar el clan Cullen. Charlie leyó hostilidad allí a pesar del acuerdo de tierras, era bastante normal, hombres lobo y vampiros juntos...no era una combinación pacifica.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto inmediatamente. Sirius hizo una cara extraña como si aun estuviera procesando la información.

"Oh no, no es una historia agradable, no es que mis historias sean muy agradables ahora mismo, pero esta…digamos que los cazadores usualmente se enfocan en criaturas mágicas, vampiros y hombres lobo encabezan la lista, pero por muchos años también hubo cazadores de Elfos, Ninfas, Arpias, Veelas…infinidad de criaturas" Sirius se rio amargamente sin ver los rostros conmocionados de los lobos ante la lista de criaturas mágicas "Solo eso nos debió haber dado una pista de lo que podría pasar, basto un desliz y los ojos de los cazadores estaban en nosotros. Ellos fueron tan brutales como hace siglos en la quema de brujas." Charlie se puso de pie violentamente, asaltado por un espeluznante recuerdo pasado.

"Losiento" Se disculpo saliendo de la habitación con el rostro descompuesto. Sirius sonrió con tristeza al verlo correr.

"¿El esta bien?" Pregunto Jacob con el ceño fruncido. Sirius suspiro.

"Todos manejamos el dolor de diferentes maneras, regresara pronto, solo necesita un segundo a solas" Dijo Sirius simplemente "Él es increíblemente fuerte, solo hay cosas que aun con toda su fuerza, duelen demasiado" Sirius se suavizo, sintiéndose empático.

"Cuando dices que muchas vidas se perdieron..." Sirius sonrió con el alma rota.

"Seres queridos también, personas que amábamos, nuestras familias...si" Y eso ni se acercaba un gramo al verdadero desastre emocional que los supervivientes del mundo mágico eran.

Algunas preguntas empezaban a tener respuestas, pero las verdades resultaban dolorosas y los descubrimientos no siempre pondrían a todos contentos. Las piezas que caían en su lugar estaban haciendo que Sirius se sintiera como hace mucho no se sentía: Humano. No le gustaba la sensación, el nunca fue un muggle y ahora mucho menos podría llamarse un humano. El era un ejecutor inmortal, un renacido de la muerte, arrancado del velo para traer a este mundo (Su mundo) algo de orden y esperanza. Harry lo necesitaba y Sirius seria lo que su ahijado necesitara...ahora mismo no podía evitar recordarse eso. Era un Master. Sirius no era el que fue hace tantos años y aun asi tanto sobre sus hombros lo hacían sentir tan adolorido y tan desesperadamente humano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que estoy dando demasiadas vueltas XD no se me dan los capítulos demasiado largos como bien pueden ver y me gusta dejar el suspenso en el aire, disculpen si eso hace que la lectura sea cortada y confusa :(   
> Las cosas empezaran a ponerse realmente locas en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Y aun no presento a Charlie y Sirius con sus respectivas parejas!  
> Ah, el suspenso es de mis cosas favoritas ¿Qué pasara?  
> Tengan una linda noche/tarde/mañana/día en general según su horario.  
> Besos desde mi lugar oscuro hasta donde estén leyendo :*


	7. La furia de los magos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La enemiga es inesperada y el verdadero cargo de Sirius es visible con la luz de las nuevas noticias. Charlie necesita respirar de nuevo, no es debilidad, es ira.

"¿Los Cullen eran cazadores?" Pregunto Jacob luego de un momento de reflexión. Las verdaderas consecuencias de la guerra de estos hombres era aterradora "¿Existe la posibilidad de que tu guerra no llegara a nosotros por ellos?" Sirius miro al chico y saco lo que pensaba por una vez sin importarle si eso ofendía al Alfa de la manada porque realmente no entendía como es que este niño no estaba dirigiendo a los lobos, era listo, dominante y profundamente reocupado por su pueblo y los suyos.

"Estoy realmente confundido de porque no eres un Alfa, tienes la presencia del que manda en esta manada niño y tienes aun más voz que otros Alfas que he visto" Sam gruño, colmillos y todo, incluso Paul lo hizo (condicionado para proteger y cuidar del Alfa), pero Sirius no se preocupó por ellos. "No tienes que decírmelo, es solo curiosidad, no conozco a ningún Alfa nato que no ejerza su poder en su paquete" Jacob le dio una sonrisa solo un poco incomoda.

"No quiero el puesto" dijo sin titubear "Sam lo hace bien, él es un buen Alfa al cual seguir" Sirius no lo presiono, en cambio le dio a Sam una mirada curiosa no impresionado con el muchacho, era claramente algo imparcial, pero no se le hacia que este Alfa fuera demasiado bueno. Algo se sentía incorrecto.

"Bueno, respondiendo tu pregunta sobre los Cullen no lo sé" Confeso siendo muy sincero "Tengo que hablar con ellos, pero dudo que sean una amenaza. Muchos cazadores pierden a sus hijos en las redadas de muerte, Cullen pudo haber sido convertido por venganza o incluso por sed de sangre sin que su Sire supiera quien era." Jacob sonrió recordando a Remus, su buen amigo era un buen ejemplo de eso.

"Podemos armar una reunión, que nos digas si enfrentamos un posible peligro ¿Asumo que tienen planes para proteger a alguien si encuentran sobrevivientes?" Sam le gruño a Jacob violentamente cuando el moreno volvió a interrumpir hablando como un líder.

"Vuelve a casa Jacob, espera en lo de Emily" Gruño claramente cabreado, la mención de Sirius sobre los alfas claramente le puso la piel de gallina, una pena porque Jacob era quien hacia las preguntas inteligentes.

"Sam" Jacob lo miro poco impresionado.

"Vete. Ahora." Ordeno duramente usando su voz de Alfa, los lobos se encogieron ligeramente, pero Jacob solo gruño con disgusto. Charlie bajo corriendo de repente interrumpiendo lo que podría convertirse en un caos con facilidad.

"Repite eso" Pidió el pelirrojo hacia Sam sin molestarse en ver los colmillos. "Repítelo" Pidió con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué?, No me quedare en ningún lugar con historias estúpidas de magia y personas que ofenden mi liderazgo como Alfa" Dijo Sam saliéndose de sus cabales. Charlie sacudió la cabeza ignorando descaradamente sus palabras.

"Sirius tienes que acercarte" Pidió Charlie al Master, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de su poder. Paul le gruño con furia, Sirius levanto la mano calmando a todos sin esfuerzo alguno.

"¿Qué pasa Charlie, que fue lo que sentiste?" Sirius pregunto. El pelirrojo estaba pálido.

"El nombre de esa mujer altera su corazón no de la manera normal y presiona barreras en mi mente ¿Puedes sentir la oscuridad?" Sirius se puso de pie, levanto ambas manos para el hombre en señal de paz.

"No hare daño" Prometió, nadie supo a quien le hablo hasta que Paul se relajo un poco y dejo de gruñir. Todos los Quileutes miraron con asombro como el temperamento del joven se calmaba. "El es tu ejecutor Alfa" Dijo Sirius a Sam con seriedad "Por eso es tan feroz y probablemente presenta dificultad para mantener el control, nació para ser la mano izquierda del Alfa" Sirius señalo, luego tan rápido como dio su explicación, paso a lo siguiente porque no estaba allí para eso, al menos no ese segundo "Ahora Alfa, necesito que digas el nombre de esa mujer una vez más, alto y claro" Pidió Sirius "voy a poner una mano en tu hombro para medir si hay oscuridad rodeando el nombre" Sam no parecía convencido y lucia tan a la defensiva que resultaría peligroso para cualquier otro.

"Ella es intocable, es humana y ya ha sufrido demasiado" Sirius le concedió eso porque no la conocía.

"Soy un Angelous" Dijo Charlie viendo la vacilación de los lobos "Significa que tengo una habilidad en especial que el resto no tiene y esa habilidad en especial esta apenas por debajo de lo que un Master podría hacer, por eso puedo sentir la protección de hierba de amor en tu tono Sam." Billy jadeo, obviamente conocía el termino _'hierba de amor'_ que era la razón por la que Charlie la había usado.

"¿Qué es la hierba de amor?" Pregunto Paul rápidamente, se sentía mejor cuando lo llamaron Ejecutor, por alguna razón eso le hizo sentir correcto y le dio ánimos de participar y hacer preguntas.

"Es una hiedra venenosa para los lobo" Dijo Billy, contestando por los magos "Embota tus sentidos y te hace sentir enamorado, solo he leído de ella en los antiguos textos de la manada." Charlie asintió de acuerdo.

"En casa tengo una biblioteca llena con información sobre esa planta, se usa para la Amortentia en nuestro pueblo, una poción muy venenosa que genera obsesión por alguien especifico" Sam frunció el ceño no comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación.

"No estoy enamorado de nadie que no sea Emily" Afirmo el lobo Alfa. Sirius se sintió enfermo, no necesito tocar su hombro para sentirlo ahora que estaba buscándolo, era muy sutil, pero allí estaba.

El conocimiento nuevo no hizo a Sirius sentirse humano, lo hizo sentir asesino.

Fría y brutalmente Sirius tembló en su lugar, los recuerdos se precipitaban, pero en vez de romperlo en una nube de culpa lograron que Sirius con los dientes apretados quisiera matar sin ningún tipo de piedad.

"Druida" Jadeo con asco alejándose del Alfa.

Y el caos se desato en la casa.

Una nube pelirroja de odio y venganza arraso escaleras abajo precipitándose hacia los lobos buscando una salida para cazar y por mucho que Sirius quisiera dejarlo no podían precipitarse. El era el adulto y el maestro por una razón.

"¡CHARLIE NO!" Grito Sirius apenas atrapando al joven en sus brazos "¡NO LO HAGAS!" Ordeno como Master. Paul inmediatamente se transformo listo para defender a los suyos. Un jarrón cayo al suelo rompiéndose en tantos pedazos como el corazón del pelirrojo "¡MANTEN A TU EJECUTOR DETRÁS! " Pidió Sirius al Alfa entre los gritos. "¡MERLIN NIÑO, LEVANTA TUS ESCUDOS Y RESPIRA!" Sirius controlo apenas la explosión de magia. Sam dio la orden a Paul sin mucha eficacia, Paul no lo escucho del todo, pero entonces Jacob le gruño al lobo transformado sin decirle una palabra y este resoplo manteniéndose a la distancia.

"¡ELLA ES UN DRUIDA, LOS DRUIDAS SON ENEMIGOS!" Sirius apretó sus brazos a su alrededor no dejándolo marchar. Charlie era feroz al intentar liberarse.

"¡No le voy a permitir tocarla, ella es mi imprimación!" Sam grito de vuelta. Charlie rugió más fuerte, casi como un verdadero lobo.

"¡Ella no lo es, los druidas son incapaces de tener una pareja de por vida, son seres de la magia mas oscura imbécil!" Grito Charlie en su cara sin molestarse en ser sutil "¡Ella te esta usando!" Charlie peleo mas fuerte en el abrazo de Sirius.

"¡No voy a tolerar que hables asi de mi pareja!" Grito Sam temblando como si fuera a transformarse también. Charlie chasqueo hacia él lobo con ira sin importarle el peligro.

"¡Los druidas están con los cazadores, los druidas son los asesinos que pusieron barreras rúnicas en mi casa y quemaron a mi familia, los druidas empalaron a mis hermanos y mis padres en el jardín trasero con mensajes pintados en sus frentes!" Charlie se rompió, de arriba hacia abajo cayendo en un mar de lágrimas justo en el agarre de Sirius. Temblaba tan violentamente como los lobos furiosos, la ira rugía en los ojos azules y el dolor estallaba en cada nervio.

Pudieron haber esperado cazadores, incluso la traición de la manada como en el principio habían pensado no sonaba descabellado, pero no druidas. No estaban preparados emocionalmente para la posibilidad de un druida.

"Váyanse" dijo Sirius con dureza poniendo el bienestar de su protegido sobre lo demás "Recojan una flor azul de mi jardín y no dejen que su Alfa este cerca de la druida hasta mañana, estaremos allí muy temprano." Sam empezó a gritar una amenaza, pero Jacob le gruño con afilados dientes y una actitud altiva.

"Nos vamos" Ordeno con dureza "Muévete Paul" El lobo resoplo y se alejó obedeciendo, Sam tenia los dientes apretados y no se despego de su lugar, sus manos temblaban viendo de Sirius al joven roto "Sam" Llamo Jacob y su voz no era el tono Alfa, pero no admitía ninguna replica. El lobo tenia los hombros tensos, pero obedeció esta vez, paso a un lado de Jacob chocando contra su hombro en una salida dramática.

Sirius se aseguro de que la manada se iba antes de atender a Charlie.

"Sostente de mi cuello" Le dijo al pelirrojo levantándolo en brazos sin aparente problema. Lo llevo escaleras arriba y se sentó con él en la cama asegurándose de que comenzaba a temblar menos y frotando sus brazos intentando despojar la ira. Sirius comenzó contándole de la vez en que Ron, Harry y Hermione lo acorralaron en la casa de los gritos, de como Ron estaba tan nervioso que era gracioso y luego de cuando él y Arthur se emborracharon en la casa de Grimund Place y el pelirrojo le conto de las aventuras traviesas de Bill.

Charlie se recupero alrededor de la media noche, Sirius podía escuchar a la manda vigilando la casa, probablemente escuchándolos a ellos hablar y a Charlie romperse. No lo importo porque Charlie tenia mas color en su rostro y ya no lucia como un alma rota que buscaba venganza.

"Tenemos que llamar a Harry" Dijo Sirius muy bajo "quédate aquí" Sirius convoco una poción para dormir sin sueños y se la paso al mago, solo se retiro cuando este la bebió toda. A veces ellos creían que el dolor se había ido, pero en realidad solo lo habían guardado muy bien dentro de sí mismos.

Sirius rodo la cama y se dirigió a su habitación, dejo que los lobos escucharan sus movimientos y luego activo los hechizos de silenciamiento para poder llamar a su ahijado. Sirius mismo no estaba calmado como Charlie a pesar del tiempo para serenarse, simplemente le era imposible asi que se concentro en el espejo hasta ver la borrosa cara de Harry al principio de la llamada, pero luego cuando los grandes ojos verdes lo miraron con cariño Sirius sintió su corazón romperse un poco.

"Hey" saludo tímidamente. Los demonios que exigían sangre calmaron su ansiedad al ver el rostro del hombre que lideraba su mundo, su ahijado.

"Hola Pads" Sirius trago saliva al ser llamado con ese apodo, Harry no lo hacia a menudo asi que hoy debía ser un día bueno para el mago "¿Paso algo?" Pregunto viendo el rostro caído de su padrino. Sirius sabia que no podría mentirle o esconderle nada.

"¿Estas solo?" Pregunto sabiendo que esta noticia podía ser perjudicial para todos. Harry no estaría contento y los demás gritarían para ver la sangre druida derramada.

"No, Teddy está aquí ¿Por qué?" Sirius trago saliva sopesando la información y también la compaña, luego hizo una mueca y finalmente solo lo dijo.

"Hay un clan de vampiros aquí cohabitando con una manada de lobos metamorfagos" Teddy grito una exclamación desde el otro lado del espejo y Harry trastabillo cuando su ahijado se lanzo sobre el luchando por ver a Sirius también. El mago ejecutor casi sonrió.

"¡¿Son como yo?!" Pregunto emocionado. Sirius no pudo evitarlo, esto le hacia su familia, le sonrió a su otro ahijado.

"Lo son" Dijo viéndolo reírse con alegría y empezar a soltar mil preguntas por minuto como si no necesitara respirar "Más despacio niño, te ahogaras" Teddy tomo un profundo respiro, a veces él actuaba como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo, a Sirius se le rompía el corazón de verlo, Teddy había sido obligado a crecer tan rápido, Tonks tomo medidas desesperadas para salvarlo de los cazadores hace mucho tiempo.

"¡Lo siento!, ¿Ellos son hijos de un verdadero hombre lobo y una humana o…?" Sirius negó sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

"Lo dudo" Dijo seriamente "Aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos sobre como es que su transformación ocurrió, los corrí de la casa hace un rato cuando Charlie tuvo un... ataque de pánico" Harry saco a Teddy de la imagen dándole a Sirius toda su atención. Ataque de pánico era más bien un ataque incontrolable de magia y furia.

"¿Eso que significa? Charlie es mucho más fuerte que muchos de nosotros ¿Ellos dijeron algo para molestarlo?" Sirius apretó los labios, no era culpa de los lobos y lo sabia, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar verlos como responsables. Charlie era su protegido después de todo, Sirius estaría muerto antes de que le hicieran cualquier daño a sus seres queridos más cercanos.

"Es más lo que descubrimos" Harry se ensombreció.

"¿Asi de malo?" Pregunto. Sirius negó, luego asintió y se tallo el rostro.

"No sufrieron las consecuencias de la guerra" Dijo por fin, Harry lucio confundido esperando algo más, cuando no obtuvo nada pregunto tentativamente.

"Si no sufrieron las consecuencias de la guerra entonces ¿Por qué Charlie tuvo un ataque?" Sirius se mordió el labio.

"Porque el Alfa de la manada apesta a hierba de amor y su aparente imprimación es una druida" Dijo sin detenerse, era como sacarse una bandita mientras mas rápido mejor. Como esperaba Harry exploto. No fue vocal ni ruidoso, sus ojos se iluminaron con un odio profundo, letal, amargo y asqueroso, sus labios subieron mostrando un poco de los colmillos mortales y su voz fue más tranquila, calmada, un depredador en su elemento natural que estaba por atacar.

"Mátala" Ordeno fríamente, sin inmutarse en sonar humano o intentando tener piedad. Sirius ni lo dudo cuando respondió.

"Lo hare" No porque deseara su sangre, no porque no la conociera o la despreciara. Sirius era él no tan secreto de Harry, Sirius era un Master con una sola buena habilidad y es que su magia negra lo hacia perfecto para ser el propio ejecutor sangriento que protegía a los Masters y Angelous de Hogwarts, estaba incluso por encima de Severus Snape y eso ya era demasiado decir porque el hombre era realmente una cosa viciosa a tomar en cuenta. "Pero puede que tarde algo. No sé si estuvo involucrada en la guerra aun y tengo que interrogarla para saber lo que planea con el Alfa ahora que lo tiene atado a su voluntad" Harry se tallo la frente queriendo exigir una muerte inmediata, pero él sabia mejor.

"Bien, pero cualquier indicación de problemas y asesínala primero" Sirius asintió sin rehusarse. Harry dudo, luego con un gran suspiro de derrota llegado de su alma añadió "Si pruebas que ella no estuvo involucrada en las masacres puedes llamarme y aplazare su sentencia, veremos si debemos castigarla durante toda su vida o solo asesinarla." Sirius hizo un medio gruñido no queriendo nada mas que tener un camino malvado y filoso con la druida "¿Estas de acuerdo?" Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa conocedora. Sirius rodo los ojos.

"Disolvió a Charlie en un ataque y lo rompió con solo su nombre" Dijo con los ojos helados "Mi deber es proteger a los míos, actualmente él esta a mi cargo. Si ella hace algo para lastimarlo la eliminare, no me importa si estuvo involucrada en la guerra o no" Harry le dio una sonrisa feroz.

"Cuento con eso" Sirius tomo un respiro profundo y luego cerro los ojos, el permiso de Harry retiro la presión de sus hombros "Ve a dormir Pads, te llamare después, mantenme informado" Sirius estuvo de acuerdo, se sentía cansado. Harry uso un tono más suave para ordenarle descansar, se despidió y le hizo prometer que le llamaría para informarle cualquier eventualidad. 

Lo siguiente que Sirius recuerda es despertar con alguien tocando a su puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMOOOO este cap. Esperaba poder darles un acercamiento a lo que realmente es Sirius para los Masters, esperaba poder poner el verdadero odio de los magos por los druidas y que comprendieran como vamos a manejar a los enemigos.  
> Cosas muy buenas se acercan y yo estoy ansiosa ¿Sirius va a matar a Emily?, ¿Cuándo van Charlie y Sirius a conocer a sus almas gemelas? ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!  
> Besos a todos y mucho love. <3


	8. La manada de la push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius se presenta a los lobos, la manada completa por primera vez sin Charlie. Han empezado a entender lo que es un mago y lo peligroso que es un druida.  
> Sam tiene un corazón roto y su libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Saben que es lo que me gusta plasmar en esta historia? Jacob Alfa. No el Jacob Alfa que vimos casi hasta el final, sino el Alfa secreto que oculta Jacob, la preocupación por los suyos y todo lo que el ama. Sam es un buen Alfa, pero nunca fue el mejor. Jacob muestra más instintos aquí y sobre Paul....¿No fue ese un giro divertido? Jajajaja me voy a divertir llevando a la manada a nuevos limites. ¡Y aun no aparece el Clan Olímpico de los Cullen!  
> Mira al final para notas extras.

"Hey Charlie" El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa agotada con las mejillas algo rojas cuando asomo su cara por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Sirius "¿Dormiste bien?" Charlie asintió.

"Si, gracias" Sirius le despeino el cabello al pasar por su lado, con la otra mano se cubrió un bostezo. Había dormido mal, no podía cerrar los ojos del todo, no recordaba sus sueños pero sabia que habían sido todos malos.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto, Charlie convoco la hora y se la aviso. Sirius se quejó.

"Una hora más, ve a cambiarte, estaré en la reserva probablemente todo el día y quiero que tu intentes acercarte a la ninfa hoy" Charlie quiso discutir y decirle que no se largaría al pueblo a una misión estúpida cuando Sirius podría necesitar ayuda, pero con su reacción de ayer lo más probable es que no fuera buena idea. Charlie sabia que Sirius estaría enfrentándose a una de sus peores enemigas, a una mujer que el querría destruida sin miramientos con solo verla y eso dificultaría el trabajo de Sirius—Estará en la escuela, únete al personal, ve si puedes actuar como un posible alumno interesado o un aspirante a una plaza de medio tiempo, lo que mejor se te haga—Charlie estuvo de acuerdo en un murmullo a pesar de que quería quejarse de ser tratado como un niño.

Los dos trabajaron en silencio luego de eso moviéndose en sincronía por la cocina preparando todo para almorzar.

"Me iré primero" Dijo Charlie algunos minutos después cuando Sirius puso todos los trastes a lavar mágicamente y no hubo nada mas que hablar "Te llamare si algo pasa" Sirius prometió el mismo tratamiento y se despidieron después. Sirius tomo un respiro al verlo partir, se repitió dos veces que era más que capaz de cuidarse solo, era solo la mala sensación de saber que había un Druida por allí suelto lo que le daba escalofríos, con suerte hoy mismo acabarían con la amenaza sin demasiados problemas y podría decir que Charlie estaba a salvo.

Los lobos estaban esperándolo en la entrada de la reserva cuando Sirius arribo y dos de ellos lo escoltaron en silencio, lo que había pasado el día de ayer aún se repetía desde los recuerdos de Jacob para ellos en la conexión de la manada, la sola idea de que Sam estuviera de alguna manera enfermo de amor los estremecía horriblemente y todos se negaban a creerlo, pero Billy había prohibido al Alfa volver a casa y todos recibieron la orden de no hablar con Emily hasta que todo estuviera resuelto. Tenían a alguien custodiándola por si acaso.

"Tengo algo para ti" Dijo Sirius severamente apenas vio a Sam en el sofá de una pequeña y alegre casa. No se molesto en la formalidad de saludar, pero Billy no parecía tener tanta mala educación como Lord Black.

"Buenos días a usted también señor Black" Algunos de la manada susurraron a su alrededor no muy silenciosamente. "¿Café o te?" Sirius se aclaro la garganta, sus mejillas algo rojas.

"No le negaría un poco de té" Dijo suavemente. Sam le dio una mirada audaz.

"¿Que es lo que traes para mi?" Pregunto gruñéndole malévolamente. Sirius miro al hombre de nuevo sin importarle su mal humor.

"Oh, si." Sirius recordó "voy a tomarla primero, es un solo frasco y es una poción que ayuda a combatir en minutos la fiebre de amor inducida por la hierba de amor." Explico Sirius levantando una botellita con un liquido blanco que traía en el bolsillo. La había encontrado en su botiquín hoy mismo por la mañana "La tomare primero para que todos puedan ver que no es veneno o algo asi." Los lobos se removieron inquietos "Podrías decir que es como medicina para magos, pero funciona de la misma forma que con los hombres lobo" Sirius destapo el vial y lo empino en un trago corto que vacío la poción a la mitad. Todos miraron cuando Sirius expulso aliento rosa de sus labios y de su nariz "El humo rosa significa a salvo de pociones de amor, hechizos o cualquier otra interferencia mágica con tus emociones, por muy pequeña que sea" Sirius le paso el frasco "Te sentirás mareado primero, te dolerá un poco la cabeza y luego exhalaras el humo hasta que estés libre de la influencia de la magia" Explico Sirius.

"¿Porque deberíamos creerte?" Interrumpió un joven moreno desde la puerta "¡Eres un extraño! ¿Cómo sabemos que eso es otra cosa que nosotros no sabemos y haces algo a nuestro Alfa?" Sirius apretó los labios pues sabia que esa devoción y lealtad era admirable...aunque ahora la encontrara francamente desesperadamente.

"Entiendo la duda, entiendo la desconfianza." Dijo Sirius sin ceder en su ayuda, el Alfa necesitaba entender que estaba en riesgo y ponía en riesgo a la manada también. Tomo un poco de si mismo decir las siguientes palabras. "Pero si te inspira más confianza entrar en mi mente para verlo por ti mismo entonces puedo…" Sirius tomo un respiro corto, sin bajar la cabeza a pesar del dolor que significaría lo que estaba ofreciendo. "Puedo mostrarte, solo necesito la palabra temporal de tu Alfa y lo hare" Billy apareció entonces con la taza de té de Sirius pasándosela.

"Espero que esta no se convierta en un gato, los mininos no van bien en una casa llena de perros" Sirius a pesar de todo logro reír.

"¿Creí que dijiste que eras un mago no un hombre lobo?" Pregunto Jacob a una distancia prudente de Sam. Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

"No soy un hombre lobo como ustedes" Aclaro antes de que ellos se hicieran alguna idea equivocada "en mi gente hay una transformación llamada Animagus que es el alma animal de la persona asi como su alma animal es un lobo, muchos otros tienen animales diferentes que pueden manifestarse a voluntad" Sirius explico suavemente intentando ser lo mas claro posible "Mi mejor amigo era un mago capaz de transformarse en un gran ciervo de astas gigantes" Explico, sus ojos se empañaron solo un segundo antes de que rechazaba esos recuerdos "Uno de mis enemigos se convertía en una rata, mi ahijado tiene la capacidad de transformarse en un león" El niño lobo que lo había retado lo miraba con grandes ojos abiertos.

Sirius se dio cuenta de cuan jóvenes eran estos chicos.

"¿De verdad?" Pregunto asombrado, Sirius asintió.

"Mi forma es un lobo. En teoría soy algo asi como un metamorfago lupino, muy cercano a los de su clase, pero no demasiado para estar en la categoría" Sirius se encogió de hombros, no sabia si lo estaban entendiendo la mejor forma de que la información fuera clara era mostrándoselo. Su animago era un perro negro, no un lobo, pero desde que Harry lo trajo desdé el velo su forma animaga evoluciono a algo más grande y feroz. "¿Quieren intentarlo?" Pregunto Sirius "No estarían metiéndome en la manada permanente, unas palabras del Alfa bastaran para que sea temporal" Sam apretó los dientes, claramente no queriendo hacerlo debido a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero asintió de todas maneras. Sirius no sabia si el Alfa quería probar que Sirius mentía o estaba siendo curioso.

"Bien, todos afuera" Dijo Billy. Ciertamente parecía ser el único camino. Sirius se guardo el vial en la mochila que traía consigo y la señalo cuando la dejo sobre el porche al salir de la casa.

"No les recomendaría tocarla sino quieren estar malditos todo el día" Dicho esto les dio a los más jóvenes una sonrisa enigmática y se unió al Alfa en su caminata al bosque. El espacio elegido estaba bien lejos de ojos curiosos asi que Sirius no se preocupo por eso, tampoco se molesto cuando los lobos empezaron a desnudarse. "Voy a serte sincero" Dijo Sirius antes de que Sam hablara "Voy a intentar mantener mis recuerdos al mínimo" Acepto sin pestañear "no profundices o no me hago responsable de lo que veas en mi mente" Su advertencia fue severa "Intentare darte lo más digerible, lo que no involucre demasiada…oscuridad" Sam asintió de acuerdo, por dentro ya arrepintiéndose pero siguiendo delante de todas formas. Sirius admiraba un poco la terquedad del lobo aunque creía que estaba haciéndolo de la forma equivocada.

"Yo Sam Uley, Alfa de la manada Uley te concedo Sirius Black un pase temporal a mi manada" Las palabras le llegaron a Sam como lo correcto y fueron pronunciadas con severidad. Sirius reverencio ceremonialmente y luego en un chasquido se había convertido en un gran lobo negro. Sam no tardo en unirse a él.

 _“Solo te puedo escuchar a ti Sam, no a tu manada. Este es un lazo temporal, de vuelta al lado humano este permiso desaparecerá a menos que me lo des de nuevo”_ Explico Sirius.

 _“¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Toda mi manada puede escucharte a través de este lazo temporal”_ Sirius empujo los recuerdos al lobo delante de él en vez de responder, era más fácil asi.

Recuerdo tras recuerdo se deslizo hacia Sam y este lo transmitió a la manada. Sirius le mostro a James, Remus y Cornamenta, los libros y la extensa investigación que habían hecho cuando eran jóvenes, libros y conocimiento de siglos de antigüedad. Les mostro Hogwarts en todo su esplendor cálido y seguro y les mostro al lobo de Remus explicándoles lo que Remy era y en lo que se había convertido muchos años después cuando por fin acepto a su parte lobo. Su amigo había cambiado tanto. Sirius intento no caer en las sensaciones de los recuerdos pasándolos uno por uno con extremo cuidado.

 _“Soy un Master”_ decía Sirius enseñándoles lo que se había convertido Hogwarts después, como la calidez fue remplazada por escombros, frio y ceniza. La gran guerra destruyo mucho y Sirius les dio el recuerdo de un montón de hombres y mujeres encapuchados reconstruyéndolo todo con magia, erigiendo su refugio. _“Yo protejo”_ Explico Sirius enseñándoles el nuevo escudo del castillo, el gran león corriendo con la Serpiente a su lado, el águila volando sobre ellos y el tejón entre las piernas del león mostrando los colmillos ferozmente. _“Mi deber es proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse y llevar a un lugar seguro a todos los que fueron afectados por la guerra, ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan”_ Sirius sacudió su enorme cabeza.

 _“¿Cómo podrías saber que Emily realmente está dándome esa planta?”_ Pregunto Sam ahogado en la perdida de Sirius. El mago empujo más recuerdos, libros enteros y experiencias desagradables con una druida maldita que se enfocaba en enamorar a sus víctimas y asesinarlas rebanando sus gargantas cuando había dormido con ellas, intento ser lo menos explicito posible. Fueron largos momentos, Sam no parecía convencido y Sirius resbalo en su escudo apenas logrando jalar el recuerdo de regreso antes de que vieran demasiado, pero fue tarde.

Sirius volvió a convertirse en humano en segundos. La manada aulló un coro de agonía. Sirius se tallo el rostro mirando la cara destruida del alfa al volver a su forma humana.

"Lo siento" Expreso sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón "Lo siento" Repitió dando un paso atrás viéndose herido por una vida que no era suya.

Antes de que siquiera lograra reaccionar tenia a muchos desnudos hombres a su alrededor y luego más tarde a una mujer semi desnuda mirándolo con horror, pena y dolor.

"Tomara la poción" Gruño Jacob con los ojos furiosos "O yo mismo la hare bajar por su garganta" La manda ronroneo su acuerdo. Sirius se tallo el rostro sintiéndose responsable de este nuevo ardor, pero agradeciendo que ellos por fin comprendieran y aceptaran.

"Volvamos a la casa" Pidió el mago a los lobos, luego les dio una mirada mas y agrego "y vístanse primero" Rogo Sirius "Bateo a ese lado, pero incluso yo creo que es un poco demasiado" Hubo algunas risas nerviosas y unos cuantos gritos tapando sus partes nobles, Sirius les dio una sonrisa fácil. "Salgamos del bosque" pidió suavemente, la mujer se le acerco enganchando sus brazos ahora en confianza.

"Te hare escolta" Declaro sonriéndole "Debo llegar antes de todos modos, asi puedo coger ropa de las hermanas de Jacke para cambiarme" Sirius le dio un gesto educado sin mirar el cuerpo desnudo y agito la mano para ella vistiéndola de pies a cabeza con un precioso vestido verde estilo amazona y unas sandalias cómodas que combinaban, el cinto alrededor de su cintura tenía joyas que refulgían con discreta elegancia y su pelo estaba trenzado y arreglado con un puñado de flores.

"¡Oh por dios!" Jadeo ella soltándolo y dando una vuelta en si misma mirándose.

"¡Esa no es mi hermana!" Jadeo un lobo más joven cuando se dio cuenta de la aparición de la vestimenta.

"¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con nosotros?" Pregunto un lobo joven, Sirius se rio aligerando el ambiente antes pesado.

"Claro" coincidió y en un movimiento de muñeca todos estaban vestidos con un vestido igual al de Leah. Hubo un estallido de furia y justo después una serie de grandes y lobunas carcajadas. Fue asi como volvieron a casa, aunque antes de entrar Sirius transformo los vestidos en pantalones cortos y camisetas para todos.

"¡No!" Se lamento Leah haciendo pucheros "¡Necesitaba una foto!" Ella puso ojitos de cachorro en dirección a Sirius.

"Oh no, por muy divertido que fuera Paul me rasgaría la cabeza si lo hago de nuevo." El lobo gruño su acuerdo detrás de su espalda, Sirius se rio a pesar de sus hombros rígidos. Las bromas eran buenas para distraerlos, pero Sirius no podía quitarse la amenaza de la cabeza.

"Vamos, terminemos con todo esto" Sam se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, Leah estaba de pie cerca de Sirius mirando con intensidad y el corazón desbocado. Sirius le dio al Alfa el vial con la poción de nuevo, luego de un momento el líquido fue empujado detrás de sus labios.

"Intenta no vomitar" Bromeo Sirius cuando Sam hizo una arcada por el mal sabor. "Yo estoy acostumbrado, olvido lo asquerosas que son" Dijo en modo de disculpa.

Lentamente Sam comenzó a expulsar humo por sus labios, un humo nocivo con olor asqueroso que hizo que uno de los lobos más jóvenes huyera a vomitar, era de color negro y entre arcadas Jacob dijo que era como un auto en mal estado. Sam estaba teniendo problemas para respirar asi que Sirius levanto la varita y empezó a refrescar el aire cada vez que Sam expulsaba una nueva ola de humo negro.

"Creo que no hay dudas al respecto" Dijo Billy mirando a Sam parpadear atontado, con los efectos siendo eliminados el lobo estaba empezando a agitarse ligeramente. El viejo Billy sonaba sombrío.

"No, no las hay" Sirius hizo un rápido hechizo de diagnóstico cuando el humo dejo de aparecer y Sam tosió algo de baba negruzca, asintió conforme con los resultados aparecidos de la nada "Felicidades, estas oficialmente libre de las manipulaciones de la Druida" Sirius dijo sonriendo incomodo "¿Cómo te sientes?" Sam tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas, todos esperaban con la respiración contenida.

Sam se puso de pie lentamente sin contestarle a nadie, mareado camino directamente a Leah y le tomo de las mano con firmeza mirándola directamente a los ojos. Todos contuvieron la respiración.

"Lo siento" Dijo seriamente desde el fondo de su adolorido y traicionado corazón "Lo siento de verdad. Había pensado que ella era sincera, el amor que sentí fue obsesivo e intenté pelear con él, aunque no lo entendí en ese momento" Sirius se pregunto de que hablaba, pero por la brusca inhalación de muchos de ellos los lobos comprendían y eso era suficiente para Sirius "Lamento mucho haberte lastimado" Leah tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No te preocupes" Ella le beso la mejilla tiernamente, envuelta en una nube de cariño y aceptación. "Ya es pasado, ahora hay que afrontar lo que ella hizo, preguntarle por qué. No la dejare ir después de todo el daño que hizo, a los dos." Sam aun se mostraba reticente, Sirius se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

"Tenemos una ley" Dijo lentamente "Ella podría enfrentarse a un castigo muy severo si tuvo algo que ver con la guerra" Muchos se estremecieron, esos pocos recuerdos de los que Sirius no tuvo poder para controlar detrás de sus escudos, esos que se deslizaron a la mente colectiva de la manada y los aterrorizaron volvieron a ellos. La guerra de la que Sirius hablaba era aterradora.

"¿Qué harían con ella?" Pregunto Sam, la preocupación derramándose de él a pesar de las circunstancias. Sirius fue sincero.

"Los druidas son parias en mi mundo, si ella se encuentra culpable de crímenes contra los magos en la guerra entonces el castigo es muerte" Muchos lobos protestaron de inmediato ajenos a este tipo de castigos, Sirius levanto la mano silenciándolos "Si ella no es culpable y solo es una druida novata metiéndose con tu manada puedo borrar su memoria, despojarla de los conocimientos sobre todo lo referente a la magia y sus propias habilidades." Sirius mentía, pero no les diría eso. No dejaría a una druida suelta, memoria borrada o no, aun asi los miro a todos a los ojos, ni siquiera el Alfa pudo despegar la mirada. "Si ella es un peligro para el mundo mágico no van a poder detenerme, ella deberá ser eliminada" La manada exploto ofendida, solo Sam y Jacob mantuvieron la calma.

"No puedo permitir que la mates" Dijo Sam en voz baja, le dolía el corazón solo pensarlo, no podía creer que estuvieran hablando de la muerte de la mujer que hasta hace cinco minutos era su imprimación. "Pero entiendo tu necesidad de castigar a los responsables de lo que les hicieron, si un vampiro hubiera matado a uno de los míos no importaría si fueran amigables o no todos los vampiros que pisaran Forks serian eliminados porque como Alfa no podría permitir que se convirtieran en una amenaza" Jacob asintió de acuerdo, Leah bajo la mirada dolida por estar de acuerdo con esa perspectiva. Sirius vio el dolor recorrerlos a todos.

"Puede que no este involucrada" Dijo Sirius lentamente "Puede que ella no sea una druida del bando de los cazadores, pero aun es una druida y su magia negra contaminara todo si la dejamos como esta. Ella ya empezó contigo, quien sabe cuantas más cosas ha hecho en tu manada" Leah jadeo mirándolos a todos. Si ella había tocado a su manada, peor aun a su hermano entonces ella misma la mataría.

"¿Crees que uso su magia contra nosotros también?" Sirius se encogió de hombros, no lo sabia pero era lo más probable.

"La diferencia entre un mago y druida es que el druida tiene un núcleo mágico más débil porque nació con una magia oscura. Si un druida prueba su magia por primera vez no habrá quien lo detenga, seguirá usándola para su beneficio porque su núcleo se corrompe y se amplia para que pueda usarlo para el mal" Leah trago saliva tocando el brazo de Sam.

"Interroguémosla" Dijo ella en voz queda "Ella es mi familia, de mi sangre, si ella a corrompido la manada…" Sam le acaricio un costado de la cara, Jacob por la parte de atrás tenia su brazo alrededor de un joven niño de cabello castaño.

"Tráiganla" Dijo Sirius "Es mejor que se haga ahora, preparare el suero de la verdad para ella" Sirius busco su mochila y todos los lobos se miraron entre sí, a pesar de todo lo descubierto en las últimas veinticuatro horas todavía se sentían asombrados e incrédulos al escuchar sobre la magia.

"¿E-es un verdadero suero de la verdad?" Sirius miro a los tres jóvenes que se habían quedado, Jacob estaba sentado en una silla hablando con su padre en voz baja y lucían tan cercanos que Sirius les sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

"Si, es una poción en mi mundo. Lo llamamos Veritaserum" Uno de ellos abrió grandes sus ojos.

"Poción de la verdad, eso es muy cool" Sirius estuvo de acuerdo y se sintió un poco suave con el asombro de los jóvenes a pesar de la situación.

"En nuestro mundo esta poción fue clasificado como ilegal para el uso público, era muy controlada por el ministerio y solo podía usarse durante los juicios de los acusados" explico Sirius a los demás en un total modo Master.

"Asi ningún inocente va a prisión" El mayor silbo con asombro, Sirius le sonrió. Le gustaban estos chicos, eran listos y estaban llenos de asombrosas preguntas.

"Exacto, aunque hay casos aislados, manipulaciones de los políticos y la poción fuera de la mesa, muchas de esas veces un beneficiado se llevaba todo y alguien inocente acababa en Azkaban" Sirius recordó su propio sufrimiento en esa prisión y apenas oculto un escalofrió. La verdad estaba bastante contento con que algunos magos desaparecieran del camino, al menos aquellos que si se merecían el final que tuvieron.

"¿Azkaban es una prisión?" Pregunto Jacob, Sirius asintió. "Es un nombre extraño para una prisión" Esa declaración hizo reír al mago de ojos grises.

"Es la peor de todas, aunque en al actualidad es solo una isla con muchas celdas vacías" Harry se lo había dicho y Sirius le creía, lo que nunca nadie pregunto era si las celdas habían estado vacías desde que Harry la visito o solo después de que Harry se fue. No había nadie allí dentro que mereciera la pena de todas formas. "Antes de la guerra la custodiaban dementores, seres oscuros que se alimentaban de tu felicidad y te hacían revivir tus peores recuerdos una y otra vez." Los chicos parecían fascinados y solo un poco horrorizados en vez de totalmente aterrorizados y a Sirius le causo un poco de ternura y nostalgia, ser asi de inocente de nuevo.

"¿Ella seria enviada a ese lugar?" Sirius se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

"Sigo las indicaciones de Harry, si él dice que se hará entonces se hace." Uno de ellos salto emocionado a pesar de las palabras sobre él encarcelamiento.

"Si, el héroe Harry ¿Verdad? Ayer vimos tu recuerdo de la historia que les contaste a Jacob y Sam" Sirius se rio, nadie de los Masters o Angelous actuales adulaba a Harry como un héroe, pero lo era. El más grande de la historia y todos los supervivientes lo sabían.

"El es uno de esos héroes a los que no les gusta ser llamado héroe." Dijo Sirius "Carga muchas cosas en su espalda, dos guerras desde que tenía once años" El más delgado y bonito de los chicos se sentó a un lado de Sirius y parpadeo con grandes ojos adorables, Sirius le sonrió, le recordaba a su pequeño Teddy. "Creo que él diría que es un antihéroe, le parecería divertido" Los chicos se rieron también, ajenos a lo oscuro que había sido su pasado y lo realmente doloroso que era para Sirius hablar sobre ello. "Lo llamamos Alfa Master, es el líder de nuestro grupo" Los chicos parecían hervir en preguntas, pero no pudieron decir mucho cuando Sam, Paul y otro lobo volvieron escoltando a una confundida Emily. Sirius se puso de pie de inmediato, el buen humor se evaporo en el segundo que sintió su asquerosa magia de druida. Sirius quería sacar su varita y acabar con esto de una sola vez.

"Salgan por favor" Dijo a los más jóvenes actuando como un Master responsable.

"Ella es mi tía" Menciono el joven lobo adorable de cabello castaño "Merezco saber que le harán y…la manada comparte sus pensamientos asi que nos enteraremos de todas formas" Sirius les dio a los adolescentes una mirada cruda y luego suspiro con derrota cuando Sam lo permitió. No le gustaba mucho Sam como Alfa, Jacob parecía listo para correrlos a todos pero guardo sus opiniones para si mismo.

"Muy bien" Sirius ignoro al igual que todos las preguntas de Emily y Sam fue protegido por Paul cuando ella intento llegar al lobo y tocarlo. Paul le mostro los colmillos a la mujer y se paro protectoramente como ejecutor junto al Alfa "Siéntate" Sirius ordeno a la mujer pasándole una silla, la visión de su cara le trajo al mago un estremecimiento desagradable y se recordó que era un Master, que no podía reaccionar igual que su Angelous. Aunque quería.

"¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa chicos?" Sirius levanto una botellita con un líquido transparente en dirección a ella.

"Mi nombre es insignificante" Sirius dijo con convicción, no le daría a ella el placer de saberlo o pronunciarlo "Esto que sostengo es lo que tu clase llama suero de la verdad, mi mundo lo conoce como Veritaserum" Los ojos de ella se ampliaron considerablemente, una risa nerviosa emergió de sus labios inmediatamente.

"No se de lo que hablas" Sirius mostro una sonrisa cruel. Nada del Master que hablaba con los cachorros de la manada o sufría perdidas de corazón, este era un ejecutor del clan Inmortal de magos de Inglaterra"

"Ya lo veremos" De un movimiento Sirius había forzado su boca abierta con magia e hizo pasar la poción por su garganta. Ella como era esperado contrataco con ira.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" Grito ella saltando hacia arriba o intentándolo porque no podía moverse de su sitio. "¡¿Qué me hiciste?!, ¡Sam!" El Alfa miro todo a la distancia con los brazos cruzados. "¡Sam!" Ella llamo de nuevo, pero a pesar de su lucha y su perseverancia sus ojos se disolvieron en una nube borrosa cayendo en los efectos de la pocion.

Y asi el interrogatorio estaba a punto de dar inicio, la manada estaba a punto de enterarse de los viles y más sucios secretos de Emily Young y lo que había hecho desde el día en que llego a Forks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo a Sirius como un ejecutor poderoso y lleno de malvados trucos. Tiene un corazón blando, lo se. No puedo esperar para reunirlo con Jasper. ¿Están ansiosos por averiguar como se me ocurrió esta disfuncional y extraña pareja?  
> Déjenme decirles que como esta pareja super rara hay muchas otras. Literalmente creo que no habrá emparejamientos usuales aquí aparte del de Harry.  
> ¡Tampoco habrá emparejamientos heterosexuales! Por si esperaban a Sam volviendo con Leah, ups.


	9. Emily Young Druida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El daño causado por Emily a la manada deja atrás corazones rotos y nuevos castigos. ¿Muerte o piedad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily me cae bien en el Canon, pero ¿El accidente inexplicable que le distorsiono el rostro? Mhm, ahora aquí eso tendría  
> sentido XD  
> Emily super malvada.  
> Consulta al final para más notas aburridas.

El cielo tenia nubes de tormenta y hacia calor en la casa llena de hombres lobo con una temperatura corporal sobre natural. Sirius estaba ansioso por un poco de aire que no estuviera lleno de toxica magia druídica y todos estaban nerviosos por las posibles respuestas que la mujer daría.

"Responde" Ordeno Sirius "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Los ojos de ella ahora vidriosos la hacían lucir fuera de su mente, aunque pareció luchar por un segundo y luego contesto.

"Emily Young" Contesto sin emoción. Sirius hizo una pausa y tomo un profundo respiro. Esto era malo, muy malo. Sirius sentía que se le iba el corazón de las manos, su magia se removió violentamente en la habitación poniendo nerviosos a los lobos. 

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Jacob cuando Sirius no siguió el interrogatorio.

"Extermine a los Young con mis propias manos" Dijo Sirius cruelmente sin un rastro de humanidad que mostrara arrepentimiento. "Druidas de principio a fin, los Young son una de las ramas más largas en tener el don" Aviso Sirius "Participaron demasiado activamente durante la guerra" Sam apretó los labios. Emily pareció comprender, pero bajo los efectos de la poción solo una mueca fue visible. Una atmosfera sombría se instaló después de esa declaración. Sirius tomo un largo respiro "¿Estabas al tanto de lo que tu familia hacia?" Pregunto Sirius ya con los puños apretados intentando de verdad mantener su postura serena.

Distraídamente agradeció que Charlie se hubiera ido a tratar con los vampiros, los Young fueron quienes introdujeron a los cazadores a la casa de Luna y mataron a su padre, Charlie hubiera saltado a despedazarla para este momento y Sirius no estaba seguro de que hubiera querido detenerlo.

"Solo de unas pocas cosas, yo no estaba de acuerdo" Se escucho un suspiro colectivo y susurros en los lobos, pero Sirius no se relajó.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Sirius sabiendo que no podía confiarse.

"Porque los druidas están destinado a manadas no a humanos, ellos eran tontos al pensar que los humanos honrarían su acuerdo y no se volcarían contra ellos cuando obtuvieran lo que sea que estuvieran buscando" Sirius se movió ligeramente, los lobos notaron sus puños apretados y las uñas encajadas en sus palmas.

"¿Qué tanto sabes sobre la guerra mágica y sobrenatural de los cazadores y como participaste en ella?" Emily levanto la babilla, obviamente luchando con la poción sin éxito.

"Mis tíos y abuelos me mantuvieron informada, yo solo soy una descendiente sin mucho poder, el resto de la familia no lo obtiene en absoluto, solo los adultos participaron en los grandes grupos" Explico seriamente "La linea Young se desvanecía, yo no quería seguirlos a su locura. Decidí buscar una manada donde establecerme, sentí el tirón en Forks asi que vine" Sirius apretó los dientes tanto que los lobos hicieron una mueca por el chirrido que provocaron.

"¿Cómo es que no le avisaste a tus familiares que había criaturas mágicas en este lugar?" Pregunto Sirius, sus hombros temblaban de ira y la manada no podía entender porque estaba tan enojado.

"No quería a la familia aquí, la manada es buena y Sam seria mío por siempre, tenía todo lo que quería y viviría en paz lejos de los mandatos de mis tíos o de mis padres" Sirius arranco un poco de sangre de sus manos por la presión de sus uñas, el más joven levanto la mano para tocarlo pero Paul lo detuvo a tiempo, no era buena idea.

"¿Tus padres tienen noción del mundo mágico?" Pregunto.

"Si, se escondieron cuando mis tíos y abuelos murieron." Sirius asintió recordando esas muertes, no se arrepentía de ninguna de ellas. Sirius había sido el cazador en esa ocasión, cuando tomo a Luna bajo su ala y la curo del dolor lo mejor que pudo él salió y no volvió hasta traerle a su Angelous más vulnerable las cabezas de aquellos que mataron a su familia.

"¿Dónde?" Pregunto. Alguien en la manada protesto que eso no era necesario, peor la pregunta ya estaba hecha y la druida la contesto.

"Nueva York, calle 16 de Wolts Street en el departamento 134 del hotel Cardiago" Sirius asintió memorizando la información.

"¿Quién más de tu familia sabe del mundo sobrenatural o mágico?" Emily miro a Leah y el joven lobo.

"Mis tíos adoptaron al padre de Leah y Seth cuando eran jóvenes, ellos están muertos, pero conservaron su apellido de nacimiento, ahora solo Leah y Seth conocen de la magia porque los dos son lobos" Sirius asintió tomando esa información. Detrás Seth y Leah se abrazaron, sus emociones en profundo conflicto escuchando esta nueva información revelada.

"¿Qué parte tuviste en el homicidio de Xenophilius Lovegood?" Ella miro vidriosamente a Sirius. Todos contuvieron la respiración, no conocían el nombre, pero era obvio que Sirius estaba molesto por eso.

"No tuve participación, pero fui informada de la muerte del patriarca Lovegood por mis tíos, querían que marchara a ayudarlos para buscar a la perra escurridiza de su hija" Todos y cada uno de los lobos se sobresaltaron cuando todos los vasos y platos de las alacenas estallaron en pedazos por arte de magia.

"¡¿Estamos bajo ataque?!" Pregunto Paul de inmediato, su cuerpo ya temblaba para el cambio. Sirius dio un paso al frente, su atención únicamente en Emily, letal y feroz.

"Esa perra escurridiza tenia solo quince años, esa perra como la llamas solo tenia a su padre, era una niña que no merecía quedar huérfana. Ella es una de mis protegidas." Los lobos aguantaron la respiración al escucharlo. Emily no dijo nada, valientemente Billy apoyo su mano en el hombro de Sirius trayéndolo de vuelta al punto.

"¿Por qué le diste esas hierbas a Sam?" Pregunto Billy a la chica, Sirius apenas estaba conteniéndose de atacar.

"Es un Alfa, él puede protegerme si algo pasa y la manada me respalda porque soy la imprimación de su Alfa" Ella realmente lo creería si estaba diciéndolo.

"Pero no eres la imprimación de Sam" Argumento Leah dando un paso al frente luciendo herida, Emily la miro sin responder.

"Haz la pregunta" Instruyo Sirius "Solo contestara a preguntas directas, en otro caso ella luchara con la poción" Leah le dio al mago una mirada de reojo y asintió.

"¿Porque envenenaste y engañaste a Sam haciéndolo pensar que eras su imprimación?" Pregunto la loba.

"Eres una mujer lobo, te dejaría de todas maneras" Dijo Emily sin pestañear "No puedes llevar a sus hijos y yo si" Emily sonrió, cruel. "Tienes todo lo que quieres siempre, conseguirte al novio perfecto e ibas a casarte con él, yo necesitaba un lugar para quedarme luego de darle la espalda a los negocios familiares ¡Y Sam me pertenece! Lo supe en cuanto lo vi, supe que seriamos perfectos juntos...pero el lucho" Sirius hizo una mueca cuando algunos lobos corrieron y aullaron en agonía fuera de la casa, Leah temblaba, lagrimas amargas de derrota y traición bajando por sus mejillas.

"¿A que te refieres con que lucho?" Pregunto Leah secándose el rostro, Emily apretó los labios pero fue obligada a contestar.

"Cuando me ataco su lobo se había revelado a las hierbas de amor que le administre y me rechazo. Tuve que drogarlo con más para que no me dejara por completo luego de eso" Sam lucia verde de enfermedad y asco cuando se dejo caer en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con las manos. "Sam me ama" Dijo Emily confiadamente.

"¿Que significa eso, Sirius?" Pregunto Sam al mago. Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

"Ella cree que lo que dice es verdad. Ella cree que realmente la amas" Sam sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

"No lo hago" Dijo hacia la mujer "Y me arrepiento de haber pensado que lo hacia" Emily se agito, claramente ahora luchando con más fuerza.

"¡Lo hace!" Medio grito. Sirius se paro frente a ella bloqueándola de la vista de Sam.

"Esta manada es mi manada. Ellos matarían y morirían por mí, no me importan, pero son útiles. Mi magia es buena para ellos, lo verán con el tiempo y Sam me amara aun más" Sam desvío la mirada no sabiendo si podía continuar con esto. Era verdad, intoxicado como estaba él hubiera hecho todo por ella y los lobos también. Escuchar que ella era indiferente a la seguridad de sus lobos lo puso asqueado. Sirius continuo.

"¿Has afectado a alguien más en la manada?" Ella no respondió, Sirius cambio su pregunta sabiendo que ella no vería como sus actos como afectar a nadie y no respondería "¿Has usado tu magia con alguien más en la manada?" Emily respondió esta vez. Todos escucharon.

"Le di a Jacob Black un poco de polvo de cereza con hierbas de amor para que se enamorara de Bella Swan, la pobre niña esta relacionándose demasiado con los chupasangres." Jacob comenzó a toser erráticamente.

"¡Miente!" Grito el lobo con horror sin pensar en el suero de la verdad, solo concentrado en su amor por Bella. Emily continuo respondiendo e ignorando el caos.

"También puse jugo de luna en la bebida de Leah, anticipo su cambio, explote sus genes lobos para que se convirtiera y no intentara robarme a Sam." Sirius cerro los ojos cuando el caos exploto aún más fuerte. Leah fue inmovilizada por teres lobos jóvenes a duras penas. Jacob incluido a pesar de su propio corazón.

"¡Sáquenlos de la casa!" Grito Sam en una orden, alguien jalo a los hermanos lejos aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que no escucharan la siguiente respuesta de Emily.

"Puse droga para el corazón en las pastillas de mi tío Harry" Cada uno de los lobos miro con incredulidad. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos ellos, era como si por alguna razón cósmica nadie respirara o pudiera volver a moverse.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Seth con el corazón roto. Leah estaba estática y Billy lucia destrozado.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Sirius sabiendo que la mierda golpearía pronto y ya nadie podría detener a los lobos, preparo su varita por si acaso.

"La vampiro pelirroja estaba cerca, mi tío la vio y me vio a mi usando cerval para las protecciones en mi casa, estaba sospechando demasiado y era tan terco, sabía que jamás se rendiría en su búsqueda de respuestas. Cuando comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre magia supe que no podía permitir que me descubriera tan rápido" Emily miro sin ver el rostro desencajado de Seth "La vampiro lo hubiera atrapado y mordido si continuaba vagando, me asegure de que muriera sin dolor" Dos lobos saltaron y Sirius casi los deja despedazarla, lamentablemente no podía hacer eso aun. Ellos gritaron, aullaron y pelearon contra la magia de Sirius, pero el mago no cedió.

"Llévatelos, asegúrales que la verán morir." Paul los saco a base de empujones y gruñidos, Sam lloraba y Jacob parecía tan afectado como el resto de los lobos presentes, sino peor. Billy estaba pálido y sus hombros temblaban por el llanto. 

"¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel?" Se pregunto alguien. Emily respondió, aunque no era una pregunta directa.

"No soy cruel, tome lo que quería. Soy una druida, tengo magia a mi disposición, debo estar en equilibrio conmigo misma y mi universo, hago lo que tengo que hacer" Un joven se retiro y a metros lo escucharon vomitar. El resto de la manada se retiro también.

"¿Los magos también son asi?" Pregunto Jacob con los labios fruncidos en disgusto y el rostro húmedo. Sirius no se ofendió por la pregunta, todo lo contrario admiro el valor para hacerla y entendió el dolor y rencor detrás de ella.

"Somos personas, puedo tomar malas decisiones igual que cualquiera, el poder puede nublarnos igual que a cualquiera, pero esas batallas se perdieron hace mucho tiempo" Dijo Sirius sinceramente "Aprendimos a la mala que debemos mantenernos juntos, que lo importante no es quien es más poderoso, sino quien es tu aliado, tu amigo y tu familia" Sirius decidió mostrarle y se subió la manga de su camiseta mostrándole a Jacob su muñeca con las letras en latín. _"Protegemos a quienes no pueden protegerse, enseñamos a quienes quieren aprender y luchamos para cuidar de los nuestros"_ El lema solemne que Harry implemento para todos les llego al corazón de los lobos que lo escucharon.

"¿La mataras?" Pregunto Billy luego de un segundo de silencio. El anciano parecía quererla muerta. "Se que no somos de los tuyos, pero…" Sirius le sonrió al hombre.

"Son de los míos" Aseguro "Se los dije, sé que suena repetitivo, pero es lo que soy. Soy un Master, protejo a la magia y a las familias humanas que acompañan esta magia con respeto. Es en lo que nos convertimos después de la guerra, las personas que éramos antes de todo esto no existen más." Sirius ladeo la cabeza en reconocimiento sabiendo de su humanidad "Vinimos buscando sobrevivientes y cuando lo hicimos los encontramos a ustedes." Un rubio de lindos ojos castaños lo miro.

"Pero no estuvimos en tu guerra" Sirius alzo una ceja hacia el muchacho que había quedado en la habitación aun cuando todos los demás corrieron.

"Yo no opino lo mismo, todos tenemos diferentes guerras, pero pertenecemos a un solo mundo, no están solos, ya no" Sirius declaro y solo esa pequeña seguridad relajo los hombros del Alfa. Sirius agarro a la mujer del hombro, el efecto de la poción estaba pasando. "Tu vas a venir conmigo" Dijo Sirius levantándola bruscamente cuando noto que ella estaba volviendo a si misma "Serás enjuiciada en territorio neutral, no manchare con tu sangre la tierra de la manada" El mago regreso a su modo Ejecutor de inmediato y la guio afuera, ella comenzó a luchar a mitad de camino del bosque. Los lobos salían de todas partes rodeándolos y gruñendo amenazas. 

"¡SAM, SAM, SAM!" El Alfa desvió la mirada ante los gritos que llenaban todo el claro. Empezó a llover y el agua mojo a los lobos, la tormenta empezaba a caer bajo ellos, Emily rogaba que la soltaran y le pedía a Sam que la liberara del hombre malvado.

"No puedo ayudarte Emily, no más." Ella lloro, pero no se disculpo ni una sola vez.

La tormenta los cubrió y Sirius levanto la varita al cielo erigiendo una barrera que los cubriera, los lobos se sacudieron un poco. El dolor en los ojos de la manada solo hacia que el trabajo de Sirius fuera más fácil de llevar a cabo. Emily Young merecía el castigo que iban a darle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No la mato todavía, no estoy segura de querer matarla o de narrar como Sirius la asesina mmmm  
> Ya veré que procede, por ahora ¿Les gusto? Omg pensé que no podría hilar todo para que encajara, pero salió bastante bien.  
> Quizás haga que escape, pero seria un poco ridículo tomando en cuenta que esta rodeada de lobos y Sirius no es un sobreviviente ejecutor sexi malvado por nada....  
> Ah, ya averiguare que hacer.


	10. El sol que sale después de la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo ligero, nada sangriento porque no pude hacer algo demasiado violento aun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que tengo sentimiento de responsabilidad por Emily jajajaja al final ella no es el enemigo principal, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién si es el enemigo de esta historia?, ¿El gran mal que vendrá por ellos?

Sirius quería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

"Atenla a un árbol, tengo que llamar a Charlie" Los lobos tomaron la soga sacada de la nada y llevaron a Emily a un árbol. Sirius saco el teléfono presionando un número en marcación rápida. Por ahora solo llamaría a Charlie, Harry podía esperar un momento, después de todo Sirius aun debía preparar a la mujer para ser transportada.

"¿Canuto?" Pregunto una voz borrosa al otro lado de la línea.

"Si, llamo para hacerte saber que estoy por castigar a la druida" Sirius escucho el suspiro aliviado del pelirrojo, detrás de la llamada sonaban muchos adolescentes hablando y el ruido propio de una escuela llena.

"¿Puedo ir?" Pregunto dócilmente. Sirius que ya esperaba esa pregunta ya estaba listo para responderla también.

"Creo que no es una buena idea, solo quería hacértelo saber" Charlie exhalo.

"Si, yo tampoco creo que sea una buena idea." Hubo una risa de parte del Weasley "descubrí quien es nuestra ninfa" Dijo "Y también descubrí a los vampiros quienes por cierto están mirándome extraño ahora mismo." Sirius hizo un ruido exagerado de arrepentimiento cuando el pelirrojo se rio. Sirius sabia que el gen Weasley era problemático "Sí genios, se lo que son y ni se les ocurra venir a preguntar, estoy al teléfono" Sirius sofoco una risa ante la descarada actitud. "¿No te lo digo Canuto? Estos vampiros de hoy en día" Hubo un ruido, algo de lucha y luego un _¡Hey!_ gritado al fondo por Charlie. Sirius se puso serio poniendo atención a la pelea antes de escuchar una nueva voz.

"Hola soy Alice Cullen, ¡Estoy muy contenta de conocerte Siri!" Sirius frunció el ceño ¿Siri?, ¿Por qué esos vampiros...? Oh. Malditos vampiros legendarios y sus super poderes. Sirius miro a la manada en busca de apoyo, pero solo Jacob soltó una risa perruna confirmando sus sospechas de la pequeña alborotadora "Te devolveré a esta monada en cuanto podamos ¡Prometo que nadie lo masticara!" Sirius alzo una ceja ante la promesa.

"Lo quiero de vuelta sin un rasguño Lady Alice" Sirius dijo en un tono ceremonial. Alice hizo un arrullo bastante tierno y Sirius escucho a Charlie suplicar que no le apretaran las mejillas.

"Lo vamos a intentar, es una pequeña cosita feroz" Sirius presiono sus dedos contra el puente de su nariz.

"Tiene toque de queda, lo quiero en casa como a Cenicienta, pero con todos sus zapatos" Ella hizo una risa de campanilla.

"Hecho" La llamada se cortó.

A este punto toda la manada se había reunido a escuchar en busca de una distracción, Sirius observo a Jacob.

"¿Debería preocuparme?" Pregunto a pesar de que lo dudaba, sus instintos le decían que este clan era bastante menos peligroso que sus clanes mágicos, Jacob negó suavemente.

"Son buenos vampiros, si existe dicha expresión" Sirius sonrió.

"Existe" coincidió Sirius "Muchos de ellos de hecho, al menos antes" Y eso le traía de vuelta a la Druida. "Ahora tú" Sirius avanzo, los rostros solemnes de los lobos lo siguieron, Leah parecía enferma del estómago. Sam estaba claramente devastado "Realmente no sé qué hacer contigo, puedo hacer tu muerte lenta y brutal, pero no eres mi enemiga directa, solo eres otra estúpida druida contaminada" Sirius se puso en cuclillas mirando el rostro manchado de la mujer amordazada, se pregunto que lobo se canso de escucharla y le vendo la boca. "Pero si lastimaste fuertemente a esta manada, una manada que hoy cae bajo mi protección. Creo que tus crímenes pueden merecer la muerte" Sirius dijo a la maldita, luego a pesar de si mismo se detuvo antes de hacer cualquier cosa "pero a pesar de que puedo hacerlo en un parpadeo se que en este claro hay más de un par de ojos inocentes que nunca han visto a un humano morir." Jacob y Sam dejaron caer los hombros con alivio al mismo tiempo.

"Podemos soportarlo" Dijo alguien volviendo a ser humano.

"Si podemos" Aseguro alguien más. Sirius le sonrió al par de jóvenes licántropos.

"Y no lo dudo" Dijo dándole a su tono la seriedad requerida para calmarlos y no ofenderlos "Aunque no es lo mismo matar a un vampiro enemigo que a alguien que han conocido y con quien han convivido tanto tiempo" Sirius les dio una mirada tranquila a pesar de su furia interna por los quehaceres de la druida. "Les dije que protejo a los míos y parte de mi trabajo es evitar que los más jóvenes Angelous se rompan con cosas como estas. No lo logre con los míos, nuestros más jóvenes son más guerreros, han visto más muerte. Se lo que pueden hacer esos recuerdos" Sirius los miro a todos uno por uno "Hoy todos van a ir a dormir con la conciencia tranquila, en sus manos no esta el castigo de esta druida. Estará en las mías" Algunos lobos se relajaron tanto que había sonrisas en sus caras.

"¿Qué harás entonces? Si no vas a matarla…" Sirius miro al Alfa, no, perdón, a Jacob.

"Esto es todo para nosotros. Regresen a sus casas, ya nos enteraremos más tarde. Esto ya no es de nuestra incumbencia" Sam miro a Sirius a la cara, ojos cafés contra ojos grises mientras hablaba "El castigo por los crímenes de Emily Young queda a manos del recién descubierto consejo de Masters de Inglaterra, como Alfa de la manada Uley confió en que Sirius Black imparta el castigo adecuado." Sirius se inclino en una reverencia de ceremonia más por la costumbre de formalidad que por la necesidad. Sam asintió tranquilamente y la manada lentamente se retiró, los hermanos Clearwater se quedaron más tiempo y solo se fueron cuando Jacob lo pidió.

Sirius movió su cabeza tronando su cuello y finalmente se concentró en la druida.

"Esto va a doler" Le aviso a la mujer "Y yo lo voy a disfrutar." Aseguro con una gran sonrisa. Ella intento luchar "Luna Lovegood y la manada Uley están bajo la protección de los míos, que te quede bien claro perra porque no lo voy a repetir de nuevo." Sirius levanto la varita y se sumergió en su mente.

Sirius era un veterano de guerra, no le importaba lo mucho que doliera ahora o las miles de pesadillas, Sirius sabia que estas cosas deben hacerse. Cuando Harry lo nombro a solas el ejecutor Master incluso sobre la habilidad de Abraxas y Severus, Sirius se sintió afortunado y también se anclo a su responsabilidad, Sirius no era el jovencito de antes de Azkaban o el hombre roto de después, Sirius era un hombre nuevo que vio la muerte a la cara y por primera vez no quiso huir lejos, la miro a los ojos, le sonrió como un loco y la mando a joderse incluso antes de que Harry le diera un trago de su poción inmortal.

Los recuerdos lo bombardearon rápido y certero, Sirius descubrió todos sus pequeños secretos y luego los embotello para la evidencia de Harry.

Sirius se apareció con Emily veinte minutos después al departamento de sus padres sobresaltándolos a ambos cuando aparecieron de la nada frente a ellos.

"Buenas tardes, lamento haber interrumpido sin avisar" Sirius les sonrió a los dos petrificados humanos "Creo que esta druida torpe les pertenece" La mujer chillo cuando vio y reconoció a su hija atada y amordazada pareciendo secuestrada en manos de un completo extraño.

"¡Emily!" Sirius la alejo de sus garras antes de que la alcanzara.

"Ah, ah señora" Sirius levanto a la mujer sucia arrojándola a un lado hacia el suelo sin que pudiera moverse o hablar, luego miro al hombre en la habitación.

"¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué tienes a mi hija? ¡Ella no esta involucrada en nada!" Sirius les dio una mirada mordaz sin creerle en lo más mínimo.

"Ustedes y yo vamos a tener un linda conversación" Anuncio Sirius tomando asiento en uno de los sofás. "Oh más bien yo voy a hacer preguntas y ustedes las van a responder quieran o no" Sirius se cruzo de piernas, alto y elegante listo para empezar el tipo de interrogatorios que disfrutaba.

Una hora después Sirius había terminado su trabajo y regreso a la reserva, impecable e imparable luciendo como un hombre limpio de todo mal. No se sorprendió al ver a todos esperándolo a pesar de que se había tardado en ir y volver de Inglaterra aun con el traslador.

"Espero que tengan una buena excusa" Dijo a la familia directa "pongan algo que sea creíble y que les deje claro a todos que ni Emily ni sus padres volverán a la reserva jamás" Leah se movió inmediatamente hacia Sirius mirándolo con grandes ojos tristes y el corazón roto.

"¿Ellos están muertos?" Pregunto, todos tenían la misma pregunta escrita en sus rostros. Sirius estaba tan serio que era un poco incómodo.

"Sus padres eran humanos, fueron olvidados de la existencia de la magia y del hecho de que tuvieron una hija, están mudándose a una ubicación que no necesitan conocer ahora mismo. Emily está en todos términos y para quien sea que les pregunte: desaparecida" Leah se relajo visiblemente sabiendo leer entre líneas, el resto en la manada empezó a susurrar entre si, algunos lucían escandalizados con las implicaciones.

"Gracias" Dijo Sam, Sirius por fin sonrió.

"Cuido a los míos" Confeso guiñándole un ojo "Y hablando de eso" Sirius miro a Billy "Tengo que agregarlos a nuestro tratado, explicarles las leyes y educarlos en el nuevo mundo mágico." Sirius aviso lo cual por supuesto puso a todos con animo una vez más olvidando por el momento el mal rato "Harry tiene que darles la bienvenida y hablar de Alfa a Alfa para ponerse al corriente" Sam se entrecorto casi de inmediato.

"¿Harry vendrá, tú Harry?" Sirius alzo una ceja ante el pánico.

"¿Nervioso?" Sam le sonrió, apenado.

"Te conozco hace menos de veinticuatro horas y ya te sientes como una extensión de la manada, tú Harry suena a que pondrá todo más de cabeza de lo que ya está" Sirius lo miro incrédulo sin poder entender o querer aceptar sus palabras.

"¿Me sientes como una extensión de la manada?" Sam asintió de acuerdo, muchos otros lobos también lo dijeron.

"Como si pertenecieras" Aclaro Jacob, Sirius levanto ambas cejas.

"Creo que eso debería ser imposible" Sirius dijo, Sam se rio.

"Sirius Black ¿No estas relacionado a Jacob verdad? Porque de ser asi eso lo explicaría muy bien." Sirius frunció el ceño para Seth.

"Supongo que habría que descubrirlo…"

Y los lobos saltaron y sonrieron, ya más calmados después del caos, haciendo miles de preguntas por minuto con un Sirius bastante paciente respondiendo todo. Era el sol después de la tormenta, a Sirius le gustaba, pero sabia que no duraría porque esa noche cuando estos jóvenes fueran a dormir recordarían y llorarían por la traición, Sam, Seth, Jacob, Billy y Leah sobre todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No volveré a subir capítulos hasta la siguiente semana, mientras tanto intentare decidir si escribiré algo del juicio que Harry le dará a Emily en Hogwarts por sus crímenes o Charlie pasando tiempo con los Cullen ¿Notaron como puse a Sirius con la manada y Charlie con los Cullen? todo es un plan para antes de que conozcan a sus destinados muajajajaja.  
> No se que hacer con Azkaban si soy sincera, creo que lo necesitaran, pero también creo que puedo convertirla en otra cosa.  
> Otra cosa es...¿Sirius y Jacob son familia lejana o una casualidad extraña? Mmmmm


End file.
